Wisdom
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: "ARGH! KAU! DASAR CENTIL GANJEN GATEL"/"Ugh kalau nanti kita tidak bisa punya anak itu salah mu!"/"Kenapa? Kau takut kehilangan ku eh?"/ Sasuke anggota Flashing lights, Boyband terkenal itu! Sedangkan Sakura memenangkan kuis nya yang menghadiahkan tinggal 1 bulan bersama flashing lights, Bagaimana ya hari-hari mereka dengan wanita seperti Sakura? Chap 8 Updated! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**_NARUTO ISNT MINE!_**

**_Warning : Typo and OOC maybe?_**

* * *

_Kamu tau? Dulu waktu aku masih kecil aku selalu ber-mimpi_

_Aku selalu ingin seperti para Barbie dan Princess yang selalu menjadi tokoh utama dalam dongeng indah_

_Aku ingin mempunyai kisah yang indah seperti mereka_

_Mempunyai keluarga besar yang bahagia, Mempunyai fisik mau pun sifat yang sempurna, Dan dicintai pemuda yang sangat hangat dan sempurna_

_Tapi setelah aku bertumbuh besar, Aku sadar._

_Aku tidak mempunyai gaun panjang berwarna cerah yang akan aku pakai ke pesta dansa_

_Sepatu kaca akan pecah jika aku memakai nya_

_Aku tidak mempunyai mata biru yang indah, Ataupun rambut pirang yang lembut_

_Aku tidak mempunyai sifat yang anggun nan lembut_

_Aku juga tidak tinggal di istana besar yang penuh dengan pelayan_

_Dan saat aku menyadari nya, Hal itu menyentuh hati ku_

_Aku tak akan bisa menjadi Barbie atau pun Princess_

_Dan aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan pemuda yang hangat dan sempurna untuk mencintai ku, Karna pemuda itu, Sepatu kaca itu, Gaun itu, Rambut dan mata yang indah itu, Semuanya sudah menjadi hak milik para putri bukan? Sedangkan aku? Mungkin hanya pelayan yang ada di dalam Istana sang putri_

_Tapi, Bolehkah aku menjadi tokoh utama di dalam cerita ku? Walaupun aku bukan seorang Princess?_

_Tuhan?_

_Jika jawabannya adalah, Ya_

_Maka kirimkan lah seseorang yang dapat membebaskan ku dari neraka ini._

**OoOoOo**

**_Cinta ya?_**

**_Sebenarnya apa itu?_**

**_Aku menyanyikannya setiap hari_**

**_Ber mulut manis setiap hari kepada mereka_**

**_Hey! Aku adalah aktor yang cukup baik kau tau!_**

**_Saat hati ku sedang menangis karna merindukan keluarga ku yang jauh disana, Tetapi wajah ku membentuk senyum kepada lautan penggemar ku_**

**_Walaupun hanya bertahan sementara, Tapi senyum tetap lah senyum_**

**_Saat hati ku sedang kesal dan rasanya ingin meledak, Tapi tangan ku tetap menggengam tangan mungil gadis berambut pirang ini disamping ku_**

**_Walaupun hanya bertahan sementara_**

**_Kenapa?_**

**_Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?_**

**_Semua harus menggunakan topeng saat melihat adanya sorotan kamera_**

**_Kenapa?_**

**_Aku hanya ingin menulis, menyusun, Dan memerankan skenario hidup ku sendiri_**

**_Aku bosan_**

**_Tuhan, Aku lelah!_**

**_Apa kah aku ini hanya sebuah boneka yang dibuat untuk dimainkan sesuka hati oleh pemilik ku?_**

**_Tapi jika pun jawaban nya adalah, Ya_**

**_Mereka itu bukan pemilikku!_**

**_Tuhan, Tolong aku!_**

**_Aku takut!_**

**_Aku takut kehilangan kendali hidupku ditengah sorotan kamera, bunyi musik yang menggema, decitan sepatu mahal yang selalu terdengar_**

**_Aku ingin kembali_**

**_Kembali ke tempat aku berasal_**

**_Boleh kah?_**

**_Bolehkah pembohong ulung ini menulis skenario hidup nya sendiri?_**

**_Tuhan?_**

**_Jika jawabannya adalah, Ya_**

**_Maka kirimkan lah seseorang untuk membebaskan ku dari neraka ini._**

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUE!_**

* * *

_Soo how is it guys? Yah ini sih emang masih prolog hehe nah baru aku lanjutin ke part 1 kalo banyak yang baca ya! hehe_

_Oh ya leave your "saran kritik komen" on the review box ya!_

_thanks all!_

_xoxoxoxo_

_With love and tomatocherry on top- F.U_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku tidak seperti kebanyakan remaja perempuan lainnya_

_**Aku sebenarnya hanya seperti kebanyakan remaja lelaki lainnya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : I only own the story line**_

_**Pairing : SasuxSaku**_

_**Side pairing : NaruHina & NejiTen**_

_**Warning : Probably OOC and Typo here and there**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Selamat untuk memenankan kuis "1 Month being a princess of Flashing Lights" Seperti peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan hadiah yang diberikan adalah_

_Hidup di konohagakure 2 minggu bersama Flashing Lights_

_Dan sisa 2 minggu nya pemenang boleh memilih dimana saja ia ingin tinggal bersama Flashing Lights_

_Semua kemauan-material pemenang akan ditanggung oleh anggota Flashing Lights_

_Selamat kepada pemenang, Sakura Haruno_

_Salam Flashing Love Lights!_

**XoXoXo**

"Ah! Konohaa! Indah sekali! Baru selangkah keluar dari pesawat saja aku sudah bisa mencium wangi bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan Ah! Aku bisa mendengar bunyi decitan sepatu mahal dimana-mana hihi" Batin ku dalam hati

Ah! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Baiklah, Nama ku Sakura Haruno, Aku memenangkan kuis dari management nya _Flashing Lights_, Boyband yang sedang terkenal itu loh!

Apa!?

Kalian tidak mengenal _Flashing lights_? Baiklah akan ku kenalkan anggota yang ada di dalam Flashing Lights

Pertama, Naruto Uzumaki, Pemuda yang terkenal sangat ramah dan selalu menyanyi di bagian Intro itu juga terkenal hiperaktiv dan suka melawak

Kedua, Neji Hyuuga, Pemuda yang kalem tapi bisa membuat jutaan remaja wanita berteriak saat mendengar suaranya yang selalu berperan sebagai Ayah di dalam boyband itu

Ketiga, Sai, Ya pemuda itu terkenal dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajah nya, Pemuda ini terkenal suka menggombal ke siapapun, Dia dijuluki debagai _playboy of flashing lights_

Terakhir, Sasuke Uchiha, Pria yang selalu menyanyi sebagian besar dari lagu, Sangat tampan, dia selalu tersenyum ramah saat bertemu penggemarnya, Terlihat seperti manusia yang sempurna, Jika kau hanya melihat nya sekilas

**XoXoXo**

Aku menggeret koper ku kearah yang tidak jelas aku masih berusaha keluar dari kerubutan gadis gadis yang sedang berteriak teriak sekarang, Tidak, Tidak ada kecelakaan ataupun pesawat yang salah mendarat sehingga menyebabkan para gadis remaja labil ini berteriak teriak histeris, Mereka berteriak teriak karna ada 4 jelmaan dewa yang ada di bandara ini, Ya benar dugaan mu! Ada _Flashing lights_ di bandara ini

"Sial bagaimana caranya aku menghampiri mereka?" Batin ku

"Permisi aku mau lewat, permisi, misi ya, ugh, PERMISI!" kata ku yang akhirnya ku akhiri dengan teriakan yang kurang elit

Lagi pula siapa suruh menghalangi jalan ku?

"Hahahaha" Aku mendengar tawa yang entah bagaimana terdengar merdu itu dan mendonggakkan kepala ku untuk melihat siapa pemilik tawa ber harmoni itu

"Eh-"

"_Flashers _ku tersayang bisakah kalian memberikan jalan untuk wanita berambut pink itu?" Kata pemuda yang ku percayai mempunyai nama Uzumaki Naruto itu kepada para penggemarnya

Hah akhirnya aku mendapat sedikit oksigen dan aku pun berjalan menuju kearah mereka yang sedang sibuk meladeni penggemarnya, Sedangkan Naruto menghentikan sejenak aktivitas foto foto bersama fans nya itu

"Hei! Kau Sakura kan? Kemari, Aku bantu membawa koper mu ya?" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang sangat hangat, Pantas saja dia mempunyai banyak penggemar kalau begini caranya sih ibu-ibu rumah tangga juga pasti rela dibilang penyuka brondong kalau brondong nya sehangat Naruto ini

"A-ah, Iya, Bolehkah?" Kataku sedikit gugup tapi tidak menghilangkan senyuman kecil di wajah ku

"Tentu saja boleh kau kan akan menjadi ratu kami selama 1 bulan hehe" Kata Naruto seraya meraih koper ku dan

_Hening_

_Satu…_

_Masih hening_

_Dua…_

_Masih hening_

_Tiga…_

"DIA PEMENANG _1 MONTH BEING A PRINCESS OF FLASHING LIGHTS_!?"

Teriak para gadis remaja itu dengan murka

Sedangkan para anggota _Flashing lights _yang lainnya langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing masing sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian pun aku langsung tersenyum

Niat ku yang ingin melemparkan senyuman manis yang mungkin dapat membuat para jelmaan dewa di sekitar ku ini pun tampak nya gagal, Pasal nya bukannya senyuman manis yang keluar malah senyuman yang terkesan cengengesan yang keluar

"Hehehe" Cengenges ku pada semua manusia di sekitar ku

Aku melihat sekitar dan Sai, Neji dan juga Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepadaku

"Hai Sakura" Kata Neji

"Hai Neji" Jawab ku dengan senyuman yang akhirnya mungkin bisa memberikan kesan manis

"Yo! Sakura!" Kata Sai sembari member ku aba-aba untuk _Highfive_ dengannya

"Yo! Sai!" Jawab ku dan langsung meng _highfive _nya

"Sakura, ya? Selamat datang" Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman manis nya sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah ku

"Ya Sasuke, Terimakasih" Jawab ku dengan nada yang tidak normal

Hei! Jangan salah sangka dulu! Nada tidak normal yang ku maksud adalah nada tampa tawa kecil, tawa malu-malu, ataupun tanpa gemetar di suara ku, Pasalnya Normal nya gadis remaja yang melihat dan apalagi diajak mengobrol dan berjabat tangan dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha setidak nya akan berbicara dengan suara yang terdengan centil ataupun malu ataupun terharu

Tapi tidak dengan ku, _Well_ paling tidak, Tidak lagi

**XoXoXo**

Setelah sedikit berfoto foto dan memberikan tanda tangan pun akhirnya aku dan 4 remaja pria di samping ku ini memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil limosin kami, Ya kami! Ingat aku ini ratu mereka dalam waktu satu bulan!

Didalam perjalanan ke parkiran mobil banyak kamera dimana mana, Aku dan para anggota _Flashing lights _bercanda-canda sepanjang jalan aku bahkan menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan tertawa tawa dengannya

Sampai kami sampai ditempat parkiran yang sepi itu dan atmosfir nya terasa sedikit berubah, Menjadi dingin, Candaan Sasuke berhenti, Senyumannya menghilang, Tawa Sasuke berhenti dan aku mengerti, Aku langsung melepaskan gandengan ku, Sasuke terlihat kaget karna aku terlihat sangat tidak kaget dengan perubahan kelakuannya yang lumayan drastis itu

"Hn? Jangan melihat ku dengan tatapan itu Uchiha"

Kata ku dengan nada yang mungkin terdengar sedikit sinis sembari melangkah kan kaki ku kedalam limosin yang berada didepan ku mendahulukan ke empat pria tampan di belakang ku yang kini sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan yang sangat lucu

Bingung dan kaget

"Sa-sakura" Gumam Naruto pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh ku dan aku lang sung tertawa keras saat itu, _Gosh_ ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan seperti nya

**XoXoXo**

_ SakuraHaruno | Sakura Haruno_

_In the limo with Flashing lights! Woopsiees! Konoha!_

_Tweeted 2 minutes ago by tweetcaster for android_

Aku masih mengutak-atik _Android _ku sambil sdikit megoyanggoyangkan kepala ku mendengar alunan lagu _Flashing lights _yang diputar didalam limo itu

Tidak kusangka ternyata mereka ini termasuk kedalam golongan pria yang narsis

"Sakura"

Aku mendengar Sai memanggil ku

"Hn"

Jawab ku ambigu sambil tetap memainkan _Fruit ninja _di handphone ku

"Kenapa kau-"

"AH!"

Omongan Sai terpotong oleh teriakkan ku

"Sial kena bom nya!" Kata ku pada handphone ku lalu dengan kesal aku lempar handphone ku kedalam tas ku

Teringat omongan Sai yang tadi sempat terpotong oleh ku, Aku yang sudah tau apa yang akan dia bicarakan pun langsung menjawab nya

"_Simple, _Pertama, Aku bukan fans kalian, Lalu kedua jika kalian sangat penasaran, _Well, _Bisa dibilang aku mengikuti kuis itu hanya untuk supaya aku bisa keluar berkeliling Negara besar seperti konoha dengan gratis hehe" Jawab ku cengegesan dan aku melihat sekitar semua orang memasang tampang kaget

"Hey ayolah, Itu tidak sebegitu mengagetkan kalian tau!" Kata ku

Aku mendengar Neji berdehem seperti nya dia melakukan itu untuk metralisir suasana

"Lalu bagai mana kau bisa menjawab 200 pertanyaan di kuis itu? Padahal jika bukan fans itu kan sangat mustahil, Itu pertanyaan yang pribadi tentang kami, Bahkan yang fans berat kami saja belum tentu bisa menjawab nya" Kata Neji

"Hum, _Well let just say that I am used to be one of those stupid girls that believed in what I saw in front of my TV and computer"_

Dan mereka terlihat seperti mendapat suatu pencerahan karna dengan jelas terdengar suara "Oh" panjang yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing, Kecuali Sasuke yang masih bungkam saat ini dan aku dapat merasakannya sedang memandangi ku dengan tatapan membunuh nya itu

"Jangan memandangi ku seperti itu Uchiha, Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan ku"

Kata ku dengan nada bercanda yang mengundang gelak tawa di dalam mobil mewah itu

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Sai tibatiba menghentikan tawa yang tadi menghiasi mobil ini dan mengubah nya dengan suasana serius lagi dan aku sadar kalau semua mata sedang tertuju padaku sekarang, Seperti nya semua nya penasaran dengan ku

_Haah~_

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut ku dan menjawab

"Karna aku sadar, Kalau senyumannya berubah saat tidak ada kamera disekitarnya"

**XoXoXo**

"_Karna aku sadar, Kalau senyumannya berubah saat tidak ada kamera disekitarnya"_

_**Deg!**_

_**Deg!**_

_**Deg!**_

Alasan Sakura, Membuat perasaan ku seketika menjadi sangat tidak tenang, Apakah topeng ku setransparan itu? Seperti nya tidak, Karna sampai saat ini masih banyak orang yang tertipu dengan topeng senyum hangat dan manis ku ini, Tetapi kenapa?

Bukan aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa tapi aku tidak bodoh aku tau saat Sakura menggunakan _Nya _dan bukan _Kalian _di dalam kalimat nya, Aku tau maksud dia itu aku, Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana dia tau sesuatu yang tersembunyi rapat-rapat didalam topeng ku? Semudah itu kah dia membaca ku?

Sakura Haruno, Ya?

Siapa kau?

**XoXoXo**

Saat aku mengatakan alas an ku kenapa aku berhenti menjadi fans mereka ekspresi wajah mereka berubah, Dan aku tau mereka tidak bodoh, Mereka pasti menyadari apa maksud ku dengan itu, Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _Dia_

Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah nya

Ekspresi nya berubah, Matanya kini tertuju kearah jendela

_Ya, Karna aku juga tau mata nya yang hangat membeku menjadi es saat tidak ada satupun yang melihat_

**XoXoXo**

_Aku tau senyum mu berubah saat tidak ada kamera yang menyorot_

_**Kau benar**_

_Aku tau matamu yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin saat tidak ada orang yang melihat nya_

_**Kau benar**_

_Kau berubah menjadi orang yang baru saat tidak ada yang melihat_

_**Lagi-lagi kau benar**_

_Seperti nya aku bisa membaca mu seperti buku ya?_

_**Seperti nya begitu**_

_Kenapa?_

_**Menurut mu kenapa?**_

_Mungkin, Karna menyenangkan bisa memainkan hati para wanita remaja itu_

_**Salah**_

_Mungkin, Karna kau merasa itu lucu untuk mempermainkan perasaan mereka seperti itu_

_**Aku bukan tipe pria yang suka memainkan perasaan wanita**_

_Mungkin, Karna kau hanya mau?_

_**Bukan**_

_Lalu kenapa?_

_**Aku tidak tau**_

_Ah! Ayolah! Mana mungkin kau tidak tau!_

_**Hmm **_

_Kenapa?_

_**Karena nyanyian ku juga berubah menjadi isak tangisan saat mereka menutup mata**_

_Kau banyak tersakiti ya?_

_**Iya**_

_Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada siapa-siapa?_

_**Aku tidak mau dibilang lemah**_

_Sejak kapan tersakiti sama dengan lemah?_

_**Sejak aku yang merasakannya**_

_Kau punya mimpi?_

_**Ada**_

_Apa itu?_

_**Untuk menjadi bebas dan-**_

_**Dan untuk menemukan mu juga**_

_Menemukan ku?_

_**Iya**_

_Kenapa?_

_**Karna kau akan menjadi penyelamat ku, Kau itu selama ini hanya hidup didalam fikiran ku, Setiap aku melihat kea rah asal dengan tatapan kosong kau pasti akan muncul di kepalaku dan menyapa ku, Lalu kita akan mengobrol seperti ini, Kau tau bidadari kecil?**_

_Apa Sasuke-kun?_

_**Aku ingin bicara dengan mu di dunia nyata, Tidak hanya berbicara dengan mu didalam khayalan ku saja seperti ini**_

_Sedikit lagi Sasuke-kun_

_**Sedikit lagi apa?**_

_Hanya beberapa langkah lagi_

_**Maksud mu?**_

_Beberapa langkah lagi sampai kau dapat mencapai mimpi mu_

_**Benarkah? Kenapa baru sekarang?**_

_Karna aku juga ingin selalu ada disana melihat mu dan menjaga mu, Agar kau tidak bisa lagi berubah menjadi orang yang dingin saat tidak ada yang melihat, Karna saat aku menemukan mu, Aku akan selalu disana, Disamping mu untuk melihat mu_

_**Termakasih, Bidadari kecil**_

_Ya, Sama-Sama, Sasuke-kun_

**XoXoXo**

"_Karna saat dunia ku hancur lebur didepan mataku kau muncul dihati ku, memberikan kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang dari kehidupan, membawa kebahagiaan semu yang sudah lama aku dambakan, aku tidak perduli jika kau hanya bagian dari mimpi gilaku, Bidadari kecil, Aku menunggu mu disini, Ditengah kesepian, Saat kau menjadi nyata aku akan menjadi seseorang yang menyambut mu dengan mengucapkan, Selamat datang cinta" – flashing Lights (Bidadari kecil, Cipt : Uchiha Sasuke)_

**.**

**.**

**. **

_To Be Continue!_

**WAJIB BACA! Yang di garis bawahi (?)**

_**in case pada ga ngerti yang pas Sasuke kaya ngobrol sama "bidadari kecil" Nya itu, Percakapan mereka itu cumin ada di hayalan sasuke saat dia lagi ngelamun, Sasuke itu kebiasaanya suka ngayal ngobrol sama seorang cewe, dan dia percaya kalo suatu saat nanti dia bakalan ketemu sama bidadari itu dan bidadari itu yang bakalan nyelamatin dia dari hidup nya yang dia gasuka, Sedangkan yang terakhir yang dibelakang nya ada "- Flashing lights (Bidadari kecil, Cipt : Sasuke Uchiha) Itu ceritanya penggalan lagu nya Flashing lights ciptaannya Sasuke, Di Setiap Chapter aku usahain bakalan ada penggalan lagu nya Flashing lights (Band nya sasukeehh) Di akhir ceritanya jadi biar jadi cirri khas nya cerita Wisdom ini gitu loh hehe okedeh gitu aja wajib bacanya hihi**_

_Ditunggu Comment, Saran Dan Kritikannya di kotak review ya!_

_Hope you guys like it! XOXOXO_

_**SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS!(**__Ini ceritanya salam khas nya para flashers- Fans nya flashing lights)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku ingin sekali-kali terlepas dari keluarga ku_

_**Aku ingin sekali-kali berkumpul dengan keluarga ku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : I only own the story line**_

_**Pairing : SasuxSaku**_

_**Side pairing : NaruHina & NejiTen**_

_**Warning : Probably OOC and Typo here and there**_

_._

_._

"Yap, Sakura, Kau masuk saja duluan, Barang-barang mu ini berat sekali biar para pelayan saja yang membawanya, dan umm… Karna kau dari tadi belum mengobrol dengan si teme jadi biar dia saja yang menemani mu mengelilingi mansion kami ya? Teme sana temani Sakura atau aku akan meng_-Upload_ foto mu yang itu" Kata Naruto ke Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan pelototan dari mata Sasuke, Hal itu tentu saja membuat ku penasaran, Sedangkan anggota _flashing lights _yang lain sudah sibuk dengan mengistirahat kan diri masing-masing, Neji yang sudah di sofa duduk dengan _remote _Tv ditangannya, Sedangkan Sai yang sudah melarikan diri ke kamarnya lebih dulu

"Foto apa Naruto?" Tanya ku iseng sembari melirik dan menyengir iseng kearah Sasuke yang mukanya sudah memerah, Benar-benar membuat penasaran

"Itu loh foto Teme sedang makan tomat seperti orang kesetanan sampai belepotan ke pipi nya hahaha nanti aku kasih liat Sakura" Kata Naruto yang setelah itu langsung melesat lari ke kamarnya sambil tertawa, Aku masih menahan tawa ku sampai

"NARUTO BAKAAA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU!" Teriak Sasuke yang langsung membuat ku tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah Teme mendingan kau membantu ku mengenali Mansion yang luas ini" Kata ku seraya menarik tangan Sasuke

"Kau memanggil ku apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap mengikuti ku berjalan

"Teme, Ada masalah?"

Dan hal selanjutnya aku dengar adalah tawa terbahak dari Neji yang terkenal kalem itu, Hey dia sangat OOC saat ini, Aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat nya

"Dia memang senang melihat ku menderita" Kata Sasuke lalu dia menarik pergelangan tangan ku lagi

"Ayo, Tinggalkan saja setan berambut panjang itu"

**XoXoXo**

"Ini ruangan musik" Kata Sasuke, Dia sudah memberi tahu ku semua kamar termasuk kamarnya yang ternyata terletak didepan kamar ku dan dapur

"Ohh, Aku masuk ya" Kata ku seraya membuka pintu keruangan itu

Ruangannya sangat luas terlihat banyak alat music disana, Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih ini membuat ku sedikit mengernyit kan dahi ku bingung

"Kenapa putih?" Tanya ku, Maksud ku ayolah mereka kan laki-laki bukannya lebih masuk akal jika warna ruangan music mereka itu berwarna biru atau hitam atau merah ya? Ini putih?

"Karna putih adalah warna yang bersih, Aku berharap musik kami tetap bersih seperti warna putih ini" Katanya seraya mengambil gitar akustik yang ada didekat pintu masuk

"Ohh begitu, Semoga harapan mu tercapai ya, Eh teme tolong foto aku dong, Aku mau pamer nih di _twitter _hehe" Kata ku sembari memberikan ponsel ku ke Sasuke

Aku sempat mendengar Sasuke mendengus tapi aku acuhkan dan

**Klik.**

_SakuraHaruno | Sakura Haruno_

_Flashing lights' white music room! Thanks "teme" For taking a picture of me [Twitpic]_

_Tweeted a moments ago via Tweetcaster for Android_

"Kau akan mendapatkan banyak komentar benci dari fans kami jika terus pamer seperti itu, Dan hey! Ayolah! Teme? Kau gila?" Kata Sasuke yang ternyata mengintip apa yang aku ketik di layar ponsel ku

"Hey! Mengintip saja! Aku tidak perduli, Biar saja biar orang-orang kira aku sudah akrab dengan mu" Kata seraya menjulurkan lidah ku layak nya anak kecil kearah Sasuke

"Yayaya, Terserah mu sajalah, Ayo keruang selanjutnya" Kata Sasuke

**XoXoXo**

"Dari semua ruangan yang ada dirumah ini aku paling suka disini" Kata ku kepada Sasuke

Sekarang kami ada di ruang yang bisa dibilang seperti taman indoor, Ruangannya sangat indah, Bernuansa putih dan hijau, Dengan beberapa kursi kayu sederhana dan satu meja kayu yang tidak bisa dibilang besar ataupun kecil ditengah nya, Diatas meja itu ada beberapa kelopak bunga dan daun-daun yang sepertinya diletakkan sengaja untuk menambah kesan Asri ruangan ini

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke sembari mendudukan dirinya diatas bangku dan memainkan kelopak bunga yang ada diatas meja didepannya, Aku langsung mendudukan diriku di depan Sasuke- Maksud ku di bangku yang ada di depan Sasuke, Jadi kami duduk sambil berhadapan seperti itu loh.

"Kau sering menghabis kan waktu mu disini ya?" Tanya ku sembari mengikuti kegiatan memainkan bunga-nya Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?" Kata Sasuke seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke aku yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan melihat bunga yang ada di sekeliling ku

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyukai tempat seperti ini" Sahut ku seraya memainkan kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang aku tidak ketahui namanya itu

"Seseorang yang menyukai tempat berbunga?" Tanya Sasuke, Terdengar nada tersinggung dan bingung di suaranya, Hal itu membuat ku ingin tertawa tapi aku menahannya, Hei tidak sopan tertawa saat seseorang sedang tersinggung dengan katakata mu kan?

"Bukan, Bodoh. Maksud ku seseorang yang menyukai suasana damai, Pasti kau sering kesini untuk membersihkan perasaan dan fikiran mu dari hal-hal menyesakkan itu kan?" Tanya ku

**XoXoXo**

"Bukan, Bodoh. Maksud ku seseorang yang menyukai suasana damai, Pasti kau sering kesini untuk membersihkan perasaan dan fikiran mu dari hal-hal menyesakkan itu kan?" Katanya

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

'Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura sepertinya selalu bisa membaca ku seperti buku? Kenapa dia selalu terlihat seperti bisa membaca perasaan ku yang selama ini mati-matian aku sembunyi kan?' Batin ku seraya memperhatikan Sakura yang sekarang sedang memotret dirinya didepan bunga berwarna putih itu

"Kau itu siapa?" Tanya ku ke Sakura, Aku fikir reaksi dia akan seperti orang bingung, Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah, Mungkin Sakura bisa membaca ku seperti buku, Tapi aku justru tidak pernah bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam otak wanita berambut pink didepan ku ini sedikit pun

"Aku hanya seorang remaja wanita yang sedikit berbeda dari remaja lainnya" Jawab nya sembari mendudukan dirinya lagi di bangku yang ada didepan ku, Lalu di detik berikutnya dia menatap mata ku dengan serius

'Ha? Berbeda? Dia bisa membaca fikiran? Seperti mempunyai kekuatan magis begitu? Pantas saja' Batin ku seraya masih melihat kedalam mata Sakura yang entah terlihat tenang, Seperti dedaunan, Mungkin efek warnanya yang hijau emerald itu

"Bukan, Teme, Jika kau berfikir aku mempunyai kekuatan magis, Kau salah, Bukan berbeda yang seperti itu yang aku maksud' Kata Sakura, Seakan-akan bisa membaca fikiran ku, Tapi tadi dia bilang kan dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan Magis, Mungkin dia hanya menebak saja

"Oh begitu, Lalu berbeda seperti apa?" Tanya ku

"Jalan fikiran ku hanya sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, Contoh, Saat orang-orang bilang rumah sakit itu adalah tempat yang menyebalkan, Menurut ku Rumah sakit itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan, Orang yang sakit bisa sembuh disana, Banyak taman yang indah, Dan semua orang melepas topeng nya, Mulai dari topeng sok kuat sampai topeng sok tegar mereka, Di rumah sakit jarang juga ada orang yang memakai baju terbuka dan make-up berlebihan, Rumah sakit itu tempat yang murni" Jawab nya yang diakhiri dengan senyuman

"Hn, Cita-cita mu pasti menjadi dokter ya?" Kata ku lagi

"Yap! Sepertinya kau sudah bisa membaca ku sedikit ya?"

"Mungkin"

"_Well_ kesimpulannya, Aku lebih suka melihat sesuatu dari sisi positif nya walau itu tidak selalu, Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang lebih sering melihat sesuatu dari sisi negative nya, Kau sendiri?" Katanya yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan nya

"Aku apa?" Kata ku bingung dengan pertanyaannya

Aku melihat nya memutarkan matanya bosan lalu dia ulang pertanyaannya

"Kau sendiri, Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Tanya nya lagi sambil melihat kedalam mata onyx ku dengan tatapan serius

"Hanya remaja pria yang sama dengan remaja pria lainnya" Jawab ku sambil mengalihkan perhatian ku ke pintu keluar

Saat Sakura membuka mulut nya sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu, Aku langsung cepat cepat memotong nya, Menghindari pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan, Aku tau apa yang dia akan katakan tadi, Aku hanya tidak tau cara menjawab nya, Jika dia benar-benar menanyakannya

"Ayo keluar" Potong ku saat melihat Sakura hendak bertanya lagi, Dia mengangguk dan mengikuti ku dari belakangnya

_"Sama dengan remaja pria lainnya? Maksud mu?"_

Ya, Itu kan yang tadi hendak kau katakan? Sakura.

**XoXoXo**

Aku mendudukan badan ku diatas kasur baru ku, Waah mansion ini benar-benar luas seperti istana, Wajar saja sih orang yang tinggal didalamnya adalah boyband yang sekarang sedang menduduki tingkat kepopuleran nomor 1 di dunia, Untung sekali aku bisa memenangkan kuis itu.

Aku masih memainkan handphone ku sembari tertawa kecil melihat banyak nya _Mention _yang masuk di _Twitter _ku, Mulai dari yang baik, Mengucapkan selamat, Menitip salam, Sampai yang kesal dan memaki ku dan mengatai ku pamer, Aku memutuskan hanya meladeni orang yang memberikan ku respon positif, Sambil membalas _mention_ mereka, Ide jail terlintas diotak ku

_'Aku akan membajak twitter mereka satu-satu besok pagi hahaha'_ batin ku, Jahat? Tentu saja tidak.

**_Kruyuuk!_**

Aku mendengar bunyi tidak elit itu dari perut ku

"Ah yang sabar ya nak, Ibu cari makanan dulu" Kata ku yang terdengar menjijikan itu sambil mengusap-usap perut ku, Tanpa ku sadari Naruto ternyata sudah ada didepan pintu kamarku

"Sa-sakura…K-kau hamil?" Tanya nya dengan nada bodoh, Aku menahan tawa ku lalu menyeringai jahil, Aku menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menggelayut manja di tangannya, Sedang kan aku bisa merasakan Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan kelakuan ku

"Iya, Naruto-kun, Ini anak mu" Kata ku dengan nada manja kepada Naruto

Dan yang selanjut nya terdengar adalah teriakkan Naruto

"TIDAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Dan kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi

**XoXoXo**

Berjalan menuju dapur, aku sempat melewati ruang Tv dan melihat Naruto sedang memeluk Sai sambil bergumam "Aku belum mau jadi ayah" Sedangkan Sai dengan bodoh nya meladeni Naruto dan menjawab "Kau itu laki-laki! Harus bertanggung jawab" Aku hanya tertawa melihat adegan drama tersebut

Aku membuka kulkas dan melihat banyak nya bahan makanan di kulkas itu, Malas makan besar aku pun hanya mengambil roti gandum dan selai kacang di meja makan, Saat aku hendak mengolesi roti ku tibatiba ada seorang pembantu datang dan menghampiri ku

"Nona, Biar saya saja, Nona tunggu saja" Katanya menawarkan bantuan, Aku mengernyitkan dahi ku bingung, Apa biasanya memang anak-anak lelaki bodoh itu semanja ini? Mengoles selai saja harus pembantu yang melakukan

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku lalu tersenyum manis

"Ah tidak usah, Aku bisa sendiri kok, Hei namamu siapa?" Kata ku seraya mengoleskan selai ku ke roto ki,Yum!

"Eh-uh, Aku shion nona" Katanya seraya menunduk

"Hei tidak perlu gugup begitu haha apa para lelaki bodoh itu biasanya meminta mu hanya untuk mengoleskan selai?" Tanya ku kepadanya

"Uhm, Biasanya kecuali tuan Sasuke nona" Jawab nya

Aku menganga dengan tidak elit nya, Hey! Padahal aku fikir pasti Sasuke yang paling manja dan sok bossy dengan para pembantu nya, Tapi justru kebalikannya

_'Ternyata aku masih belum terlalu bisa membaca mu seperti buku ya?' _Batin ku didalam hati

"Menarik" Gumam ku kecil dibalas oleh tatapan bingung shion kepada ku, Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah nya

"Mau?" Tawar ku sembari memberikan sedikit roti lapis kacang ku kearah nya, Yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh nya

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang aku melangkah kan kaki ku ingin kekamar, Aku melihat Said an Naruto yang sekarang sedang memainkan PS di ruang Tv Saat aku hendak melanjutkan kaki ku menaiki tangga aku mendengar suara bel

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Naruto dan Sai saling tatap-tatapan, Dan detik selanjut nya mereka teriak

"SASUKEEEEHHHH, NENEK LAMPIR DATANG!"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, Nenek lampir? Siapa?

**XoXoXo**

Aku memainkan gitar akustik ku dikamar ku, Aku mendengar langkah kaki berirama yang sedang menuruni tangga, Pasti Sakura, Secara yang kamarnya ada di lantai ini hanya kamar ku, Sakura dan Naruto, Sedangkan sangat tidak mungkin Naruto bisa menuruni tangga dengan sangat tenang seperti itu, Biasanya anak _hyperactive _itu lebih memilih berlari di tangga atau menuruni tangga dengan cara berperosotan pada pegangan tangga nya

Aku masih sibuk memainkan Nada-nada melalui gitar ku mencoba mencari nada dan harmoni yang pas untuk lagu baru ku sampai aku mendengar Naruto dan Sai berteriak memanggil ku oh dan jangan lupa suara tawa Sakura yang sangat kencang itu, Aku pun terburu-buru berlari kebawah, Membiarkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dilantai ku sedikit berserakan karna pergerakan ku

Aku masih mengingat lirik yang dari tadi aku nyanyikan dan mencoba mencari nada yang cocok untuk lirik tersebut, Secara tak sadar aku menyanyikan lirik tersebut dengan nada asal didalam hati ku, Sembari menuruni tangga, Dan saat itu aku melihat _Dia._

**XoXoXo**

_"Seakan aku lembaran buku dongeng yang dapat kau baca dengan tenang, Kadang aku berfikir, Mungkinkah itu engkau? Apa mungkin setiap lembaran hati dan perasaan ku sudah ada di gengaman mu? Kenapa disaat aku menemukannya aku hanya menemukan ilusi yang membahagiakan semata? Dan saat aku menemukan mu aku seakan mendapatkan ilusi itu jadi nyata, Mungkin kah kau adalah dirinya? Dirinya yang selama ini mengisi relung hati ku dengan semua perkataan mu, Aku ingin menemukannya, Bisa kah aku menemukannya didalam dirimu? Saat aku membuka mataku aku berharap menemukan kalian di suatu tempat yang sama, Karna sayang ku, Aku tau dia dan dirimu mungkin adalah orang yang berbeda" – (Dia dan Kamu, Cipt : Uchiha Sasuke)_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

_Soo guys, How is it? Semoga kalian suka ya! Ah dan ditunggu kritik, saran, dan komennya di review box!_

_Balasan review :_

uchiharuno susi : Oh iya ya? Hehe aku emang sengaja gak ngasih "Blabla POV" Sih soalnya pergantian POV cepet takut nya terkesannya malah kaya gimanaaa gitu hehe

Pertiwivivi2 : Sip ini udah dilanjut hehe

Clarist : Waduh makasih saayaangg {} Sip! Pasti dilanjutkan! Hehe

Love Foam : Hihi makasih, Iya ini udah gak center lagi kok :D

Guest : Thank you, Sippy

UchiNami Selvie : Aku hanya remaja perempuan yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan remaja perempuan lainnya – Sakura :D

hanazono yuri : Sip! Pasti update! Kurang kilat ya? Hihi gomen

.5 : Hopefully ini gak lama hehe

guest2 : Sakura jadi princess nya flashing lights hehe

guest3 : Thank you!:)

**That's it I guess? REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED!**

**Love ya with tomatocherry on top!**

**SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS!**

**F.U**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : I only own the story line_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Side pairing : NaruHina & NejiTen_**

**_Warning : Probably OOC and Typo here and there_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura sedang tertawa dengan hitungan sedetik menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan turun kebawah, Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan terdiam di tangga tidak melanjutkan langkah nya, Mereka pun saling memandangi mata masing-masing seakan mereka mempunyai pemikiran masing-masing yang tersimpan didalam otak nya masing-masing

**XoXoXo**

'Sakura, Kau itu bidadari kecil ku ya?' Tanya ku dalam hati, Sadar kalau kami tengah saling memandang, Aku pun membuang muka ku dan kembali berjalan kebawah, Sedangkan aku melihat Sakura tengah mengekori ku dari belakang, Wanita ini benar-benar kekanakan.

Aku pun membuka pintu dan melihat perempuan berambut pirang yang ada didepan ku, Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino Yamanaka? Model yang sekarang tengah 'Berpacaran' dengan ku, Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan dengannya tapi memang dasar manager sialan yang menyuruh ku berpacaran dengan wanita mengesalkan seperti dia

"Apa?" Kata ku dengan ketus saat melihat tidak ada kamera sama sekali disekitar kami

"Hey, Ini kah cara mu menyapa pacar mu?" Kata Ino lagi sambil masuk kedalam, Saat ia melihat Sakura dibelakang ku pun dia lagi-lagi menggunakan topeng 'model cantik yang baik hati' nya

"Hey kau pemenang kuis itu ya?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman sok ceria nya, Aku hanya memutarkan bola mata ku bosan dan menutup pintu

"Ya" Jawab Sakura singkat, Entah kenapa aku bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka di mata Sakura, Aku ingin tertawa, Baru kali ini aku melihat Ino ditatap seperti itu oleh seseorang selain diriku, Aku pun tersenyum tipis seraya menahan tawa ku

"Wah, Kenal kan ya aku Ino, Pacar nya Sasuke-kun" Kata Ino seraya memberi tangannya untuk di jabat oleh Sakura, Sayang nya Sakura mengabaikan tangan ino itu dan tersenyum, Senyuman sejuta arti.

"Oh, Ya aku mengenal mu nona Yamanaka, Dan maaf aku tidak mau mengakui mu sebagai pacar Sasuke, Aku lebih sudi melihat Sasuke pacaran dengan Naruto dari pada dia pacaran dengan model bermuka dua seperti mu" Kata Sakura seraya melangkahkan kaki nya menjauh dari Ino meninggalkan Ino dengan raut wajah kaget, Dan aku sedang memproses kata-kata Sakura, Naruto pun sedang mengernyitkan dahinya

1 Detik

Hening.

2 Detik

Hening

3 Detik

"SAKURA!" Teriak ku, Naruto dan Ino secara bersamaan, Kami sama-sama tidak terima dengan perkataan Sakura tadi, Enak saja aku dengan Naruto? Mendingan jadi jomblo seumur hidup!

Dan di detik berikut nya pun kami mendengar tawa Sakura menggelegar di dalam rumah itu, Dia benar-benar kekanakkan!

**XoXoXo**

Aku tertawa melihat apa hasil dari kalimat ku tadi, Kini aku tengah tiduran diatas kasur ku sambil memainkan _iPhone _Sasuke yang tadi aku ambil tanpa pengetahuan si pemilik, Berniat untuk membajak nya, Tapi saat aku membuka kunci nya yang tidak di berikan _Password _oleh pemilik nya itu pun aku melihat _wallpaper _handphone Sasuke tersebut, Disana ada foto keluarga Sasuke, Aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke itu sangat sayang dengan keluarga nya

Rasa penasaran ku pun membucah, Dengan mengesampingkan nilai kesopanan yang memang tidak aku punyai itu pun aku membuka SMS Sasuke dan membaca nya, Aku terkaget saat mengetahui fakta kalau Sasuke sangat merindukan keluarga nya yang berada di Suna, Yang kebetulan adalah Negara ku, Aku bahkan membaca _Notes _nya disana banyak berisi curhatan Sasuke yang terdengar benar-benar tersiksa dengan dunia keartisan nya, Dan kerinduannya kepada keluarga nya, Detik itu pun aku sadar, Sasuke terlalu di forsir oleh manager nya untuk terus bekerja, Mengingat Suna adalah Negara kecil manager nya pasti melarang Sasuke pergi kesana untuk menemui keluarga nya dengan berbagai macam alasan, Aku melanjutkan membaca _Notes _yang ada disana sampai mataku tertuju pada satu _notes _yang mempunyai isi paling pendek, Tapi mampu membuat ku meneteskan air mata dan merasakan sakit yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke

_Lebih baik aku mati daripada terus hidup seperti boneka_

Aku langsung menghapus air mata ku dan merasa bersalah karna telah membaca-baca curhatannya aku pun keluar kamar dan pergi kekamar Sasuke, Aku tau pasti sekarang Sasuke tengah meladeni putri Yamanaka di lantai bawah jadi aku berani masuk kekamar nya, Aku pun meletakkan Handphone nya diatas kasur nya, Saat aku ingin keluar kamar pun aku melihat sehelai kertas, Aku yang penasaran lagi-lagi membaca nya, Tenyata hanya sebuah lagu,Aku pun tersenyum melihat lirik yang ada di kertas itu, Sasuke hanya seorang pria biasa seperti kebanyakan pria yang lainnya, Aku sadar hal itu saat itu, Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar Sasuke

**XoXoXo**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke ruang tamu, Aku sempat melihat Sai sedang mengomel sendiri, Aku terkikik melihat nya

"Kenapa, Sai?" Tanya ku

"Eh, Sakura, Itu tadi aku mau kalah bermain PS dengan Naruto dan sekarang aku harus mentraktir nya ramen sebagai ganti nya" Jelas Sai sambil cemberut, Aku pun tertawa

"Kau itu laki-laki, Harus bertanggung jawab!" Kata ku mengikuti kalimat yang tadi siang Sai ucap kan ke Naruto, Dan Sai hanya tertawa

Selesai mengobrol sebentar dengan Sai di lorong mansion itu, Aku pun melangkah kan kaki ku di ruang tamu, Atau mungkin lebih tepat nya ruang kumpul, Aku melihat Ino sedang duduk sambil bersender di badan Sasuke sedang kan aku melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan perlakuan Ino itu, Aku tau Sasuke tidak menyukai Ino tapi yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau saja di perlakukan mesra begitu oleh Ino walaupun dia tidak suka? Maksud ku seperti saat ini, Kan saat ini tidak ada kamera seharus nya dia tolak saja perlakuan Ino itu, Dia tidak perlu takut media tau masalah drama percintaannya dengan Ino ini terbongkar kan?

"Yo, Yamanaka, Kau masih disini?" Tanya ku dengan nada jail seraya duduk secara paksa ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Ino memisahkan mereka berdua

"Kenapa tidak suka?" Jawab Ino sinis seraya berusaha mendorong ku supaya menjauh sayang nya usaha nya itu malah membuat ku semakin mendekat ke Sasuke, Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya Sinis nya, Sedangkan aku lihat Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan ku dengan Ino

"Benar, Kau tau kau menghabiskan Oksigen dirumah ini tau, Pulang sana hush" Kata ku seraya menyentil dahi nya, Aku mendengar tawa kecil Sasuke aku pun hanya tersenyum kepada Ino, Dia tengah menatapi ku dengan pandangan nya yang mungkin dia kira bisa membuat ku takut?

"Apa? Sudah sana pulang" Kata ku, Dan detik berikut nya pun aku didorong Ino dan dia melangkah kearah pintu keluar sambil berteriak

"Wanita merah muda yang aneh!"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar nya, Dan saat aku memastikan Ino sudah menghilang dari rumah itu aku pun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih terkikik, Aku pun tersenyum dan melemparkan bantal sofa yang ada didekat ku

"Hei sebagai tanda terima kasih mu sekarang tolong bikin kan aku roti selai kacang" Kata ku dengan nada bercanda

"Enak saja, Aku tidak mau" Kata nya sambil melihat ku dengan wajah datar nya

"Baiklah pilih membuat kan ku roti atau kau akan ku kelitiki? Ha?" Kata ku sambil menyeringai

"Coba saja kalau berani" Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ku dengan tatapan angkuh yang menurut ku terlalu dibuat-buat, Aku pun tertawa melihat nya

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Tuan Uchiha" Kata ku seraya mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sasuke dan…..

"GYAHAHAHAHA HENTIKAN SAKURA! GELI HAHAHAHA"

"RASAKAN UCHIHA PELIT"

"HAHAHAHA HENTIKAN BAIK AKU AKAN MEMBUATKAN MU ROTI"

"Hahaha aku menang!" Tawa ku seraya menghentikan serangan kelitikan maut ku itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus dan bangun untuk mengambilkan ku roti

Tapi sebelum berangkat ke dapur Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ku dan hal itu entah bagai mana caranya tibatiba mempercepat detak jantung ku dalam sekejap

"_Damn! Uchiha! Why cant I resist your Uchiha's Charm?"_

Gumam ku kecil, Agar tidak ada satu pun orang yang mendengar nya

**XoXoXo**

_"Disaat aku sedang berlari menghindar dari kesedihan yang mengejarku, Tanpa sadar aku menabrak mu yang sedang berdiri menatap ku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan, Dan detik itu pun aku bersyukur, Tuhan memperbolehkan ku bertemu dengan mu yang membantu ku berlari lebih cepat ke dalam kebahagiaan, Tuhan memberikan ku dirimu yang mempunyai tangan hangat yang bisa ku genggam dalam larian ku, Aku menyadari kalau aku telah lelah berlari sendirian didalam hidup ku, Dan detik ini pun aku sadar betapa beruntung nya aku mempunyai dirimu yang kini tengah berlari disebelah ku sambil mengenggam tangan ku, Kini setiap aku mengalihkan pandangan ku aku dapat melihat senyuman mu yang seakan mengatakan, Bahwa kau akan selalu ada didalam hidup ku" (Run, Cipt : Sasuke Uchiha)_

_._

_._

**_To Be Continue!_**

**_So how is it? Semoga memuaskan ya hehe, So anyway ditunggu review nya!_**

**_Love ya with tomatocherry on top – F.U_**


	5. Chapter 5

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_**We share the laughter and the pain, We even share the tears**_

.

.

**_Disclaimer : I only own the story line_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Side pairing : NaruHina & NejiTen_**

**_Warning : Probably OOC and Typo here and there_**

.

.

"Uh…Sudah pagi ya?" Tanya ku pada diri ku sendiri seraya mendudukan diri ku di kasur yang belum terlalu akrab dengan ku itu, Aku melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada di kamar ku

"Haah sudah jam 5 pagi ternyata" Gumam ku seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan diri ku

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk mandi di pagi hari, Aku keluar kamar dengan aroma segar yang menguar dari tubuh ku, Aku berjalan ke lantai bawah berniat untuk membuat sarapan, Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aura kehidupan disekitar ku

"Haah dasar orang konoha jam segini belum bangun" Gumam ku, Yah yang aku tau di konoha itu kehidupan dimulai dari sekitar jam 7 berbeda sekali dengan di negara ku- Sunagakure- Kehidupan kamu dimulai dari jam 5, Sekolah saja masuk jam 6.30 berbeda dengan sekolah yang berada di negara besar ini yang selalu memulai pelajaran dari jam 8

Aku melihat para pelayan yang terlihat baru mulai bekerja, Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri ku untuk menawarkan agar dia saja yang memasakkan sarapan untukku, Tapi tentu saja aku menolak, Bukannya sok baik atau apa tapi aku memang lebih menyukai masakan ku sendiri

"Umm, Nama mu siapa?" Tanya ku pada _maid_ yang tadi menghampiri ku itu

"Ah aku ayame" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya Ayame, Jam berapa para pemalas itu biasanya bangun?" Tanya ku sambil mengambil beberapa butir telur dan wortel dari lemari es

"Um mereka biasanya bangun sekitar jam setengah 8, Nona" Katanya lagi, Aku yang risih dipanggil seformal itu pun memintanya untuk memanggil ku dengan nama kecil ku saja

"Biasanya mereka sarapan dengan apa?" Tanya ku lagi sambil memulai acara memasak ku

"Neji-sama biasanya hanya memakan roti dengan selai, Sai-sama biasanya hanya meminum susu coklat hangat, Naruto-sama biasanya memakan ramen, Sedangkan Sasuke-sama biasanya hanya meminum jus tomat atau dia juga sering melewatkan sarapannya" Sahut Ayame

"Hah? Apa kah mereka kenyang hanya dengan memakan seperti itu?" Ujar ku dengan alis yang berkerut, Dan hanya di sahuti oleh kikikan Ayame dan detik berikutnya pun Ayame pergi untuk membersihkan rumah membantu _maid _lainnya

"Mereka itu sibuk jadi harus makan yang bergizi, Hari ini aku yang akan membuatkan mereka sarapan" Kata ku entah pada siapa sambil terus memarut wortel ku

Yap. Untuk Neji paling tidak dia hari ini tidak akan memakan selai penuh gula yang bisa membuatnya diabetes itu, Untuk Sai hari ini dia akan memakan lebih banyak kalori dari harihari sebelumnya, Untuk Naruto dia akan memakan banyak makanan sehat dengan vitamin yang terkandung didalam makanannya, Dan untuk Sasuke, Jangan harap dia bisa melewatkan acara sarapan karna aku sendiri yang akan memaksanya untuk menghabiskan sarapannya

**XoXoXo**

"Selesai!" Kata ku sambil menatap kagum 5 buah roti lapis telur dan wortel buatan ku dengan senyuman yang lebar

Aku pun menyusun meja makan, Untuk ditempati oleh kami semua, Tidak lupa aku menaruh beberapa irisan tomat diatas roti lapis untuk Sasuke karna aku tau dia menyukai nya, Segelas susu coklat hangat untuk Sai disebelah roti nya, Sedangkan punya Neji dan Naruto tidak ada tambahan apapun karna aku juga bingung apa yang ingin ku tambahkan pada hidangan mereka, Tidak mungkin menaruh ramen diatas roti kan? Dan untuk Neji seperti nya dia sudah cukup menyukai roti

Selesai menyusun meja makan aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku ke lantai atas

Baru jam 6.30 mereka pasti akan susah untuk aku bangunkan

**XoXoXo**

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"NARUTO BANGUN! KITA KEHABISAN RAMEN!" Teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto dan detik selanjutnya….

"APA!?" Teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"BAHAHAHAHA" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi muka Naruto yang sangat panik itu

"E-eh? Wah kau mengerjai ku ya?" Kata Naruto dengan muka masam, Aku pun menghentikan tawa ku dan tersenyum melihat nya

"Sana bersihkan diri mu, Lalu turun ke ruang makan kita sarapan bersama, Dan jika kau sampai duluan di ruang makan jangan coba-coba makan lebih dulu, Tunggu semuanya kumpul baru kita sarapan" Kata ku sambil mencubit pipi Naruto pelan

"HEI! YANG COWO ITU AKU! HARUSNYA AKU YANG MENCUBIT PIPI MU!" Teriak Naruto saat aku berlari menuju ke kamar selanjut nya

**XoXoXo**

Usai membangunkan Neji- Dengan trik berpurapura menjadi Tenten- Dan Sai- Dia yang paling gampang untuk bangun- pun aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke mangsa terakhir ku, Uchiha Sasuke

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"KEBAKARAAANN! SASUKE KEBAKARAAAANNN!" Teriakku dengan nada sok panik sambil mengetuk pintunya

"Hn? Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan tipuan bodoh itu" Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Aku pun langsung mengerucutkan bibir ku

"Ahh! Sasuke gak seru!" Teriakku dan detik berikut nya pun pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Uchiha yang masih baru bangun tidur itu

"_So? _Sudah sana, Aku tau kau ingin membangunkan ku untuk sarapan, Aku ingin mandi dulu" Katanya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang indah itu dengan kasar, Refleks aku pun memegang tangan kanan nya itu, Sasuke langsung menatap ku bingung jujur aku sempat salah tingkah sendiri kenapa pula aku harus reflex memegang tangannya?

"Bodoh! Mata mu bisa rusak kalau kau mengusap nya dengan kasar seperti itu" Kata ku dengan sinis untuk menutupi rasa malu ku, Muka ku memanas tapi aku berharap muka ku tidak memerah, Detik berikut nya pun Sasuke tersenyum hangat kepadaku

"Hn, Baiklah, Sudah sana kebawah aku ingin mandi dulu" Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut ku

_**Blam!**_

Pintu itu pun tertutup

"Sial, Kau mau membunuh ku dengan kehangatan mu itu ya, Uchiha?" Gumamku dengan suara yang sangat kecil sambil melangkah kan kaki ku ke ruangan makan

**XoXoXo**

"Ini enak sekali Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil menyantap rotinya tersebut, Aku hanya terkikik mendengarnya padahal ini kan hanya makanan sederhana

"Iya! Kau jago memasak ya" Sahut Sai lagi

"Itu hanya makanan sederhana tau! Haha" Sahut ku sambil memakan roti ku

"Tapi rasa enaknya ini melebihi rasa enak ramen!" Kata Naruto lagi

"Huh! Kau mah semuanya dibandingkan dengan ramen" Kata Sai lagi

Tawaan kecil terdengar, Seperti nya sarapan pagi ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Tambah" Ujar Neji sambil menyodorkan piring nya padaku, Tawa ku pun langsung meledak

"Nah, Aku malas membuat nya" Jawab ku dan Neji pun langsung cemberut, Aku hanya terkekeh melihat nya

Aku melemparkan pandangan ku ke Uchiha Sasuke yang masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang tapi ada ekspresi lain dimukanya aku tidak tau apa itu, Mungkin kah dia tidak menyukai masakan ku?

"Yo! Teme, Kau diam saja, Tumben biasanya kau sudah mengomeli ku karna berisik di meja makan" Kata Naruto

"…"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Naruto, Aku yang duduk disebelah Sasuke pun menatap nya dengan bingung, Dia kenapa?

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sai juga, Sedangkan Neji sedang memperhatikan Sasuke seperti ku

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban

10 Detik…

Tatapan kami pun masih mengarah pada Sasuke Uchiha yang membisu itu

"Masakanmu…" Gumam Sasuke, Ada perasaan lega yang menghampiri kami paling tidak dia tidak bisu secara tibatiba

"Kenapa? Enak?" Sahut ku percaya diri sambil menyengir, Hei orang seperti Sasuke ini tidak boleh selalu diikuti kekelamannya ada waktu nya kita harus ceria didepam mukanya agar dia memiliki dorongan untuk menjadi ceria juga

"…Rasanya seperti masakan ibu" Gumamnya lagi

Aku yang ingat kalau Sasuke sangat merindukan keluarganya itu pun langsung tersenyum kali ini bukan cengiran kekanakkan lagi, Sedangkan aku melihat Sai, Neji dan Naruto pun melirik ke Sasuke dengan tatapan Sendu, Seperti nya mereka mengetahui permasalahan Sasuke

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku ibu mu" Kata ku lagi, Kali ini aku benarbenar prihatin pada Uchiha yang ada didepan ku ini, Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan polos nya berharap kesedihan Sasuke akan sedikit berkurang tetapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke selanjutnya benar-benar tidak bisa ku terima

"Enak saja, Ibu ku cantik tau!" Katanya sambil menatap mata ku dengan cengiran sinis yang terbentuk di bibir nya

5 Detik yang kuhabiskan untuk memproses kata-katanya itu dan detik berikut nya pun….

"UCHIHAAAAAAA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU!" Teriakku dengan emosi sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lari duluan ke ruang TV, Sedangkan anggota _Flashing lights _yang lainnya pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kami

**XoXoXo**

"Sakura, Kenalin ini pacar ku, Hina-"

"GYAAAAA HINATA!? TENTEN!? OMGOMG GYAAAAA" Teriak Sakura seketika memotong kalimat Naruto, Aku hanya memasang wajah bingung, Dia bisa sesemangat itu sama pacar Neji dan Naruto tapi sangat judes dengan Ino yang notabene nya pacar- Walaupun hanya karna disuruh manager tatap saja Ino pacarku- ku?

_Diskriminasi_

"Ya tuhan Sakura, Gausah segitunya" Kata Sai sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat Sakura yang berlari dan langsung memeluk Hinata dan Tenten

"Aku tuh ngefans banget sama _Cloudy melody _tau! Gyaa ganyangka beneran bisa ketemu sama kalian berdua! Suara kalian tuh keren abis! Apalagi aku suka kalian gak kaya kebanyakan penyanyi cewe yang suka dance gajelas, Dance nya kalian tuh beda keren dan blablabla"Aku sudah malas mendengarkan lanjutannya, Yang bisa aku ambil dari kalimat panjang itu adalah : Sakura itu fans nya _Cloudy Melody- _Duo penyanyi wanita yang masih muda ini

Dan sekarang ada beberapa pertanyaan di dalam kepala ku yang sepertinya tidak akan aku tanyakan kepada Sakura kecuali aku memang ingin mati dibunuh wanita menyeramkan yang sudah membuat tangan ku memar karna cubitan nya itu

_Sakura menyukai Cloudy Melody? Sedangkan dia gasuka sama Flashing Lights yang notabene isinya cowo-cowo ganteng?_

_Sakura lesbi ya?_

Ya, Benar lebih baik pertanyaan itu aku kubur dalam-dalam didalam otakku

**XoXoXo**

Aku sedang duduk diruang TV sekarang sudah jam 8, Hinata dan Tenten pun sudah dibawa kabur untuk kencan dengan para pacarnya, Huh menyebalkan padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan mereka!

Sai yang duduk disamping ku sambil memainkan gitar nya itu pun seperti nya mulai merasa kurang nyaman dengan keheningan diruang TV ini, Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan

"Um, Sai, Sasuke mana?" Tanya ku memecahkan keheningan

"Seperti nya di ruang musik, Kenapa? Kangen?" Goda Sai pada ku

"_As if, _Nanya doang, Ngapain dia? Betah banget di ruang music dari tadi" Tanya ku lagi kali ini aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah Sai

"Dia sedang mengerjakan projek lagu yang baru-baru ini di berikan oleh pihak rekaman" Kata Sai sambil memainkan nada-nada lagunya sendiri

"Ohh begitu" Jawab ku sambil menikmati petikan gitar itu

"Hei, Sakura kau tau?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan petikan gitar nya

"Ha? Tau apa?" Tanya ku bingung

"Semenjak kau datang Sasuke itu berubah tau, Entah lebih baik atau malah lebih buruk aku tidak tau, Kadang ia tersenyum, Kadang mukanya juga masam, Pokoknya sekarang dia mulai mengeluarkan emosi dari dalam dirinya, Hampir mirip dengan Sasuke yang dulu, Hanya saja Sasuke yang dulu itu lebih sedikit ceria" Kata Sai lagi sambil mulai memetik senar gitarnya lagi

"Benarkah? Memang nya biasanya dia bagaimana?" Tanya ku

"Dulu waktu pertama kali kami bertemu Sasuke memang sosok yang dingin tapi masih mengeluarkan emosi dan masih bisa bercanda, Tapi semakin kesini dia menjadi sosok yang murung dan terkesan anti sosial, Dan juga sangat datar, Tapi semenjak kau datang aku, Neji dan Naruto pun sadar ada perubahan sedikit-sedikit di diri Sasuke" Jelas Sai panjang lebar

"Hn, Begitu?" Gumamku kecil sambil menatap kosong kearah TV

**XoXoXo**

Aku terduduk frustrasi sambil memainkan stick drum ditangan ku, Sial projek kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang gampang!

"Yo Uchiha!"

Aku mendengar suara tengil nan feminim itu pun langsung melayangkan pandangan ku ke arah sumber suara itu dan aku menangkap wanita berambut Pink pendek dengan kaus berwarna putih kebesaran dan celana pendek hitam

"Hn" Gumamku sambil memainkan stick ku lagi, Aku melihat Sakura duduk disampingku sambil melihat kearah kertas putih yang masih terdiri oleh 3 baris lirik itu, Aku pun mendengar suara dengusan dari Sakura

"Kau disuruh membuat lagu dari sudut pandang wanita?" Tanya nya sambil meraih kertas itu

"Ya begitulah, Bodoh memang apakah mereka tidak tau kalau aku ini laki-laki? Kenapa malah dikasih projek yang mengharuskan dari sudut pandang wanita seperti ini?" Kata ku dengan nada sedikit merajuk, Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah aku bantu, Berhubung aku tidak bisa memainkan alat music jadi aku bantu cari lirik kau yang cari melodi nya ya?" Kata Sakura lagi

Aku pun mengangguk

**XoXoXo**

Akhirnya 2 jam selesai kami menulis lagu, Sakura pun tersenyum lebar sambil berkata

"Aku hebat!"

Huh wanita ini benar-benar percaya diri, Tapi ada satu lagi yang mengganjal di otak ku, Dan kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Kau dikekang ya?" Tanya ku tibatiba sambil menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Aku pun merasa bersalah karna terkesan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan Sakura

"Ah, Maaf, Aku tidak bermak-"

"Ya," Sahut Sakura tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan ku, Detik berikut nya pun aku melihat emosi didalam mata Sakura berubah, Sayang nya aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengidentifikasi apa bentuk emosi itu

"…" Aku terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Sakura, Aku pun mendengar helaan nafas Sakura sebelum ia

"Aku sebenarnya mengikuti kuis kalian agar bisa keluar dari sarang yang dibuat oleh keluarga ku, Aku ini anak perempuan satu-satunya aku juga tidak tau kenapa tapi seluruh keluarga ku selalu _over protective _kepada ku, Aku tidak pernah diperboleh kan keluar negri ataupun keluar kota, Kau tau kemarin itu pengalaman ku menaikki pesawat, Sedangkan seluruh keluarga ku yang lain semuanya sudah pernah berjalan-jalan keluar negri maupun keluar kota menggunakan pesawat, Mungkin terdengar kekanakkan, Tetapi aku merasa dikucilkan" Kata Sakura panjang lebar dan dia pun menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak

"…" Aku pun masih terdiam sambil memberikan pandangan _lanjutkan-cerita-mu_

"Aku hanya boleh keluar rumah untuk sekolah, Acara sekolah, Ataupun jika aku berjalanjalan dengan teman ku yang lebih dari 10 orang, Jika teman jalan ku hanya dibawah 10 orang aku tidak boleh keluar, Aku merasa seperti terkurung dirumah" Jawab nya lagi, Detik berikutnya aku melihat Sakura mengangkat wajah nya dan tersenyum

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap mencintai keluarga ku" Sahut nya lagi lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan

Meninggalkan ku dengan satu lagi pertanyaan yang ada didalam otakku

"Aku Tanya jika waktunya sudah tepat saja" Gumamku sambil meletakkan gitar akustik ku pada tempat nya lagi

**XoXoXo**

_Cinta itu adalah dosa yang indah, Itu menurut ku, Sama seperti White Lies, dosa yang baik_

_Entah bagaimana aku yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta sangat ingin untuk merasakan hal itu, Sepertinya indah walaupun menyakitkan_

_Cinta itu seperti memakai sepatu kaca, Indah untuk dipandang tetapi bagaimanapun itu terbuat dari kaca, Pada saat kita berdiri diatas sepatu itu, Sepatu itu pun pecah, Dan membuat kaki kita berdarah- Sakit bukan?_

_Aku tidak mengerti dengan cinta, Tapi aku ingin merasakannya rasanya aku ingin keluar dari sarang yang sudah memenjarakan ku ini untuk sekian lama dan merasakan hal lain yang ada diluar sana_

_Lagu ini adalah bukti kalau sarang ini tidak bisa menghentikan ku meraih apa yang ada diluar sana_

_Bodoh, Ya aku bodoh karna mau dikurung disini_

_Tetapi bagaimanapun pemandangan didalam sarang emas ini indah, Walaupun terkurung aku tidak munafik kadang aku menikmati lindungannya, Dan aku masih akan membuktikan nya_

_Mungkin aku bukanlah tuan putri dengan paras rupawan yang tidak memeliki kekurangan karna pada dasar nya aku menyadari kalau aku mempunyai banyak kekuarangan_

_Tapi pada saat cinta datang kepadaku akan mencoba tersenyum tulus dan menyambut nya sambil berkata_

_"Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya"_

_Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan aku tau itu, Tetapi semakin beranjak dewasa aku semakin mencintai kekurangan ku_

_Aku menunggu cinta yang bisa mengajakku terbang_

_Aku menunggu cinta yang bisa membuat ku berani keluar_

_Aku menunggu cinta yang akan membuat ku menjadi diriku yang baru_

_Karna aku percaya, Kadang sebuah dosa bisa menyelamatkan kita_

_(Love is a sin, Cipt : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)_

_._

_._

_._

**_To Be Continue_**

_YOOOO GUYSSS! Gimana chapter yang ini? Ditunggu ya komen kritik dan sarannya di review box dan ini aku udah coba panjangin hehe, Semoga udah cukup panjang, Tapi kalo belum boleh komentar di review :)_

_Dan gomen gak update kilat :( hehe aku rada sibuk kemarin :D_

**_BALASAN REVIEW_**

**_Stanley Stoner_**_ : Ini fiksi dan bohongan wk_

_cherryemo : Makasih! SIAP! :D  
_

_Pertiwivivi2 : Thanks! Okaay!:)_

_hanazono yuri : Waah maap ga kilat :(_

_mitsuka sakurai : Hihi gapapa makasihh :D_

_aguma : :D_

_UchiHarunoKid : Waah ini sudah cukup panjang kah? Wah dialog nya masih sedikit kayanya disini :( Chapter depan aku tambahin deh_

_NamikazeMiNaru : Hihi ini sudah cukup panjang kah? Maaf gak kilat update nya, SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS!_

_NE : Wah gomen :( Yg ini udah aku panjangin kok :) Di chapter ini! :D_

_Uchiha Shesura-chan : Salam kenal! Makasih! Sip ini udah dipanjangin :)_

_Guest : Makasihh! Siaap! :)_

_Rizuka haruno : Hihi siaap ini udah aku lanjutin kok :D Salam flashing love lights!_

_AiSS : Wah ini kurang ASAP nih update nya gomen hehe, Iya lirik buatan sendiri haha :D_

_Rismaraswad : Thx Thx Thx! Siap Siap Siap!_

_cheryxsasuke : Waah terimakasih ini sudah dilanjutkan! Semoga kamu suka :)_

_Soo i guess thats it for now, I'll be going and enjoying this SSmonths!_

**_SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : I only own the story line**_

_**Pairing : SasuxSaku**_

_**Side pairing : NaruHina & NejiTen**_

_**Warning : Probably OOC and Typo here and there**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BRUK!**

Aku mendengar suara benda jatuh saat melewati pintu kamar Sasuke, Niat awal ku untuk memasakkan sarapan pun tertunda sebentar

"Yo Sasu-teme kau tak apa?" Tanya ku dari luar pintu sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar nya, 10 Detik aku tidak medapatkan jawaban, Malas menunggu aku pun membuka pintu kamar nya

"Sas- YA AMPUN SASUKE!" Teriakku saat melihat Sasuke tengah tiduran dengan posisi tengkurap di lantai kamar nya, Ya aku tidak bodoh, Aku tau dia pingsan disitu. Dengan sigap aku hampiri dia dan mencoba untuk memindahkannya keatas kasur tapi sulit ya aku kan wanita mana kuat membopong uchiha yang satu ini keatas kasur? Masih dengan posisi Sasuke yang sekarang sudah terlentang di lantai, Aku melihat wajah pucat nya terlihat sedikit memerah, Saat aku sentuh pipi nya tidak butuh thermometer untuk menyatakan bahwa suhu tubuh nya sangat tinggi, "Cih Sasuke ayolah bangun, Kau bisa tambah sakit kalau begini" Gumamku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi nya, 2 Menit menunggu akhir nya dia membuka matanya, "Ah! Ayo bangun, Kau harus istirahat di kasur" Ucapku sambil membantunya untuk bangkit. "Uhh" Aku mendengarnya mengerang kesakitan saat aku tengah menyelimuti nya, "Kau tunggu sebentar ya disini, Istirahat, Aku akan ambilkan obat dan sarapan" Kata ku sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar, "Obat saja" Katanya seraya memejamkan matanya, Aku pun langsung mengerucutkan bibir ku sebal karna kelakuannya, "Tidak enak saja, Kau harus sarapan kalau mau sembuh" Kata ku lagi, Untungnya sepertinya Uchiha tampan kita yang satu ini terlalu pusing untuk berdebat

Aku membuatkan bubur mentega untuk Sasuke, Dia sedang flu dan demam makanan seperti ini yang cocok untuk nya, Aku juga tidak lupa memasukkan beberapa potong tomat dan parutan wortel kedalam bubur nya untuk menambahkan vitamin kedalam makanannya, Sembari memasak aku melirik kearah sebutir obat yang ku letakkan pada nampan makanan disebelah kompor, "Lagian dia kenapa bisa sakit sih?" Gumamku kecil

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur dikasur nya, Selimut yang ia gunakan sampai batas dagu pun membuat ku hanya bisa melihat wajah nya yang entah terlihat lucu, Seperti anak kecil yang baru tidur saat kau bacakan dongeng untukknya, Aku mengambil sebuah bangku di kamar Sasuke dan menarik nya kesebelah kasur Sasuke, Beberapa menit aku habiskan untuk memandang wajah nya, Ah dan tidak lupa aku juga mem-foto wajah nya saat tidur, Hihi ini bisa menjadi ancaman untuknya suatu saat nanti, Sudah puas memperhatikan wajah nya aku pun berinisiatif membangunkannya, "Sasuke bangun" gumamku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi nya, Usaha pertama gagal total, Aku yang malas berfikir untuk membangunkan nya dengan cara lembut pun langsung mencapit hidung nya, 15 detik kemudian pun dia terbangun dan langsung memarahi ku sekaligus menuduh ku yang katanya berniat untuk membunuh nya, "Kamu dibangunin lagian susah sih! Yaudah ayo makan!" kata ku seraya mengambil mangkuk yang isinya bubur itu, "Aaa" Kata ku menyuruh Sasuke untuk membuka mulut nya, Dan terjadilah adegan suap-suapan ku dengan Sasuke untuk beberapa menit, "Kau kenapa bisa sakit sih?" Tanya ku sambil masih menyuapi nya, "Mana aku tau" Gumamnya, Ugh dia benar-benar menyebalkan! "Makanya jangan suka begadang!" Kata ku dengan nada kesal kepada nya, "Siapa yang begadang?" Tanya nya mencoba untuk mengeles, "Heh kamar ku itu didepan kamar mu, Tentu saja aku tau kalau kau itu suka begadang" Kata ku sambil menunjukan muka kesal ku padanya, Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat ku, Tapi kalimat yang selanjut nya keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat muka ku memerah

"Kenapa? Kau tidak rela ya melihat ku sakit?"

"Pede sekali kau!" Kata ku sambil berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa memanas yang sudah menjalari seluruh wajah ku

Setelah bubur itu akhir nya habis, Berkat berjuta-juta paksaan yang aku lancarkan pada Sasuke, Aku pun menyuruh nya untuk meminum obat nya, Awal nya aku ingin keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan untuk Naruto, Neji dan Sai tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba meminta ku untuk tetap ada dikamar nya, Alasannya sih katanya biar kalau dia butuh sesuatu ada aku yang bisa dimintai tolong padahal aku tau itu hanya alasan saja, "Bilang saja kau kesepian" Gumamku saat aku melihat dia yang sudah memejamkan matanya, Aku yang bosan hanya menemani nya tidur pun akhirnya meraih ponsel Sasuke dan membajak _Twitter_ nya, Ini menyenangkan

_SasukeUchiha | Sasuke Uchiha_

_Catch a cold, Good thing that SakuraHaruno is here #DoctorSakura!_

Fufufu, Aku pun melanjutkan kegiatan bernarsis ria melewati_ Account twitter_ Sasuke dengan cara memuji diri ku sendiri, Merasa puas dengan kegiatan iseng ku itu, Aku pun meraih ponsel ku kali ini untuk melihat _Account_ asli ku, Whoa kalian tau? Ribuan _mention_ langsung aku dapatkan ada yang menanyakan kabar Sasuke yang tentu saja aku bilang kalau mereka tidak perlu khawatir, Ada yang bilang terima kasih karna aku sudah merawat Sasuke, Tentu saja aku jawab sama-sama, Ada pula yang bilang kalau aku hanya mencari perhatian Sasuke dan mereka mengatai-ngatai ku, Aku hanya terkekeh membaca nya, Bosan dengan kegiatan membaca-membalas _Mention_ itu pun aku iseng melihat ke _Trending Topic_ dan menemukan SasuSaku di urutan ke dua setelah _#GetWellSoonSasuke_ di sana, Aku yang ingin tertawa melihat orang-orang yang menggosipkan kalau aku dan Sasuke berpacaran dibelakang Ino pun rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi saat melihat wajah tidur Sasuke didepan ku, Aku pun mengurun kan niat ku untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tadi itu, Aku yang penasaran dengan reaksi Ino pun mencari Account twitter Ino dan yah kalau kalian penasaran ini yang aku temukan

_InoYamanaka | Ino Y._

_Guys, Sakura itu teman baiknya Sasuke, Bukan pacar, Kalian ada-ada saja haha anyway thanks ya sudah merawat Sasuke :D SakuraHaruno_

Cih, Dia berakting menyukai ku didepan fans nya, Benar-benar menyebalkan aku pun tidak berniat membalas Mentionnya aku yang berniat ingin bermain games di ponsel ku pun mengurungkan niat ku saat mendengar suara igauan dari pemuda tampan didepan ku ini

"Ibu…"

Aku langsung melihat ekspresi diwajah nya yang berubah, Saat dia menyebut nama Ibu nya, Aku hanya menatap nya dengan miris, Melihat poni nya yang menutupi matanya itu pun aku segera menggerakkan tangan ku untuk merapihkan poni nya agar dia bisa tidur dengan tenang, "Kau rindu ibu mu ya?" Gumamku kecil pada Sasuke yang tertidur itu, Tangan ku pun entah kenapa seperti bergerak sendiri dan mengelus pipi Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu, "Ibu mu pasti juga rindu padamu" Gumamku lagi, Memperhatikan wajah nya yang memerah itu pun membuat ku tersenyum kecut, "Aku tidak tau ternyata menjadi bintang itu menyakitkan ya?" Gumamku lagi, Dan pagi itu aku menghabiskan waktu ku untuk mengobrol dengan Uchiha yang tertidur sampai aku juga ikut tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tangan ku yang masih menyentuh pipi Sasuke

**XoXoXo**

"Sakura belum bangun?" Tanya Sai pada Naruto saat mereka Sampai di meja makan yang kosong melompong, "Entahlah coba tanya ke para _Maid _saja" Jawab pria berambut _Ebony _itu santai sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi meja makan, "Ah padahal aku ingin makan masakan dia lagi" Gumam Neji kecil, "Hey ayame, Kau lihat Sakura?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang _Maid _yang baru saja melewati meja makan, "Ah Sakura-sama tadi pagi sempat ada didapur seperti nya dia sedang memasak bubur untuk Sasuke-sama, Dia juga tadi meminta obat, Mungkin Sasuke-sama sedang sakit"

"Sasuke sakit?" Gumam Naruto, Sai dan Neji sampai akhir nya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan temannya

**XoXoXo**

"Naruto kau jahil sekali"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja"

"Iya Neji tak apa"

Aku mendengar suara bisik-bisik disebelah ku, Aku pun memaksa mataku untuk terbuka dan saat nyawa ku sudah mengumpul aku melihat sosok tiga cowo remaja yang sedang sibuk sambil melihat ke satu ponsel yang dipegang oleh pemuda berambut pirang

"Hei kalian sedang apa?" Tegur ku dan mereka hanya menyengir sambil bilang kalau mereka hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Sasuke

"Haah baiklah aku percaya" Gumamku sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan mereka tapi ya sudahlah, Aku pun melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mukanya sekarang sudah terlihat sedikit normal, Paling tidak mukanya tidak lagi berwarna merah, Aku pun menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan punggung tangan ku untuk mengukur suhu tubuh nya, "Panas nya sudah turun, Mungkin dia masih akan merasa sedikit pusing, Kalian jaga dia dulu, Aku buatkan kalian sarapan, Aku tau kalian belum pada sarapan" Kata ku seraya melangkah kan kaki ku keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru itu

Aku memasakkan bubur yang sama dengan yang aku masakkan untuk Sasuke tadi pagi, Aku melirik kearah jam dinding, "Sudah jam 8 toh" Gumamku, Sambil menunggu bubur itu matang pun aku memainkan ponsel ku dan mencoba untuk _Log In _ke _Account Twitter _ku untuk melihat apakah _Trending Topics _yang tadi pagi masih ada, Dan kabar yang mengejutkan nama ku tertera di _Trending Topics _nomor satu dan diikuti oleh nama Sasuke di nomor dua dan jangan lupa dengan SasuSaku di nomor tiga dan Ino Yamanaka di nomor empat, Heran dengan hal itu pun aku meng-klik nama ku di urutan pertama, Dan kalian tidak akan tau betapa kaget nya aku saat melihat _Top Tweets _yang ada di layar ponsel ku saat ini

_NarutoUzumaki | Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sakura Haruno and our Uchiha Sasuke seems so cute in this picture [Link]_

Dan dibawah nya terlihat dengan jelas foto ku yang sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk disebelah kasur yang terlihat jelas ada Sasuke yang sedang tidur diatas nya, Aku menghela nafas ku untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga dan aku langsung mengetik _Tweet _baru untuk mengkonfirmasi kalau aku hanya sedang menjaga Sasuke yang sedang Sakit

_SakuraHaruno | Sakura Haruno_

_Guys, Aku hanya menjaga Sasuke yang sedang sakit, Jangan salah sangka xx_

Dan saat aku pastikan _Tweet _itu sudah ter-_Posting _aku pun langsung memasukan ponsel ku dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum-

"BAKA NARUTO! KAU TIDAK DAPAT JATAH SARAPAN!"

-Aku meledak

**XoXoXo**

"Lagian dia menyebalkan sekali" Kata ku sambil menggembungkan pipi ku dan menyender kan kepala ku di sofa mobil

"Aku kan bercandaaa, Maaf ya Sakura-chaan" Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan _Puppy eyes _nya

"Haah baiklah baiklah tapi kau yang harus meluruskan masalah ini aku tidak mau mempunyai gossip tau" Kata ku dengan kesal, Masih dengan menyender di sofa mobil yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit lebih keras dari kemarin, Tapi juga terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman, Dengan mata yang tertutup aku mencoba untuk menikmati kehangatan itu

Kami sedang menuju ke tempat konser nya _Flashing Lights _keadaan Sasuke pun juga sudah mulai membaik, Tapi entah karna apa dari tadi dia tidak mau jauh dari ku, Terus saja mengekori ku, Kata nya sih "Aku merasa nyaman kalau ada didekat mu" che, Sepertinya dia jadi sedikit tidak waras karna flu dan demamnya itu

_Deg…Deg…Deg…Deg…Deg…_

'Eh? Suara apa itu?' Tanya ku dalam hati, Seperti suara…Detakan jantung? Detakan jantung siapa? Kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya? Tapi irama detakan ini kenapa indah sekali? Mendengar detakan jantung yang beratur ini entah kenapa perasaan ku menjadi bahagia tanpa alasan

Ah aku juga baru sadar kenapa dari tadi suasana di mobil ini hening sekali? Tidak biasanya paling tidak biasanya Naruto pasti akan berbicara sesuatu, Lalu Sai menanggapi nya dengan cara yang menyebalkan, Lalu Neji akan melerai mereka jika mereka bertengkar, Dan Sasuke akan bilang 'Diam lah kalian berisik' Tapi sekarang? Hening, Benar-benar tidak ada yang berbicara atau berbisik sekalipun, Mungkinkah karna suasana yang terlalu hening ini aku jadi bisa mendengar detak jantung seseorang? Oh dan detak jantung siapa ini sebenarnya?

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan dan melihat sosok pria remaja berjumlah 3 orang yang tengah melihat kearah ku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Merasa diperhatikan pun- Dengan tidak mengubah posisi duduk ku- Aku pun bertanya "Kenapa kalian?" Tanya ku, Naruto dan Sai hanya menyengir sedangkan Neji mengatakan hal yang membuat diriku rasanya ingin sekali terjun ke _Blackhole _saat itu juga

"Kau tidak sadar kalau dari tadi kau bersandar di dadanya Sasuke?"

**XoXoXo**

Sial! Sial! Sial! Sekarang aku sedang ada di_ backstage_, Sedangkan para anggota _Flashing Lights _sedang ada diruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka, Muka ku memerah mengingat kejadian tadi saat di mobil, Bagai mana bisa aku tersandar di dada Sasuke? Arghhh! Ini memalukan! Tapi-tapi-tapi, Kenapa aku sangat suka dengan irama detakan jantung nya tadi? Argh! Mukaku semakin memanas saat teringat bagaimana aku menikmati irama detakan jantung indah itu dan kehangatan itu, Rasanya terlalu nyaman! Argh! Ini menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, Aku harus ingat kalau aku pernah membuat janji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada siapapun

"Sakura-chaaaann, Lihat-lihat aku terlihat tampan kan dengan baju ini?" Kata Naruto memecahkan lamunan ku, Aku langsung memperhatikan penampilannya, Dia menggunakan kaus berwarna biru cerah dan dipadu dengan jeans berwarna putih, Simpel tapi entah kenapa membuat nya terlihat lebih menarik apa lagi warna baju biru itu membuat mata biru Naruto terlihat lebih bersinar, Andai saja rambut nya itu berwarna gelap pasti Naruto akan sempurna, Tapi yah bukankan tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini?

"Kau terlihat tampan Naruto! Tidak sejelek biasanya!" Kata ku dengan nada bercanda dan hanya disambut tawa oleh Naruto, Aku melihat ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari anggota _Flashing Lights _yang lain, Dan aku melihat Sai yang terlihat sangat manis dengan kaus yang yang berwarna merah dan jeans putih bersih sama seperti milik Naruto- Sepertinya semua anggota _Flashing lights _menggunakan celana jeans putih itu- Dan Neji terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan kaus berwarna Coklat tua- Masih dengan jeans yang sama- lalu aku melihat kearah sofa, Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk disana dengan kaus yang ungu gelap, Dia terlihat semakin entahlah, Sempurna? Eh bukankah tadi aku baru saja bilang kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna? Tapi sepertinya ada pengecualian untuk Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini

"Hei Sasuke, Kau masih sakit?" Tanya ku saat melihat Sasuke tengah meminum air mineral sambil memegangi kepala nya, Wajah nya seperti menahan rasa sakit

"Hn" Jawabnya entah artinya iya atau tidak tapi aku anggap saja sebagai "ya"

"Kau sanggup menyanyi? Maksud ku, Yah kau tau lah, Kalau kau sakit lebih baik istirahat saja fans mu pasti mengerti" Kata ku sambil mendudukan diri ku disamping nya

"Hn" Lagi-lagi kata-andaikan itu bisa dibilang sebuah kata- itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut nya

"Sasuke ayo sudah waktunya" Teriak Naruto dari belakang tirai yang menghubungkan panggung dan _backstage_

Saat aku baru saja ingin membuka mulut ku untuk menyuruh Sasuke agar beristirahat, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari sofa itu, Dan _Puk! _Tepukan lembut aku rasakan diatas kepala ku, "Tenanglah, Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak sedikit helaian rambut merah muda ku, Dan detik berikutnya aku hanya memandangi punggung nya yang berjalan kearah tirai berwarna putih tersebut

Sorakan para penonton terdengar jelas dari sini, Sorakan mereka tambah ramai saat salah satu dari keempat pemuda itu membuka mulut nya untuk menyapa mereka, Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, 'Seandainya saja aku juga bisa seperti mereka' Gumamku dalam hati

"Hai guys!" Aku mendengar suara Sai yang menyapa para penonton yang dibalas dengan ribuan "GYAAAAA" dari para penonton itu

"APA KABAR _FLASHERS!?" _Suara cempreng dari member yang paling _hyperactive _di _Flashing lights _pun terdengar, Kali ini dibalas oleh ribuan kata "BAIKKK" dari para penonton, Aku hanya mendengus kecil mendengar kekompakan fans mereka itu

"Yo! Malam _Flashers-_ku" Kata Neji yang tersirat sedikit nada 'menggoda' di sapaannya, Aku pun mendengus pelan, Mendengar teriakan dari para penonton yang histeris

"Malam semua, Apa kabar?" Sasuke yang terakhir membuka mulut nya, Aku yakin dia sedang memamerkan senyum palsu nya lagi di atas panggung itu, Aku mendengar teriakan histeris dari para penonton yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke, Aku pun kembali menyimak lagu-per-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh keempat teman baru ku itu, Tidak dapat kupungkiri music mereka memang bagus aku sangat menikmatinya, Bahkan saat mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu yang _up beat _aku tidak malu untuk berloncat-loncatan sendiri dibelakang panggung tidak perduli kalau aku sudah dipandangi dengan pandangan aneh oleh para kru, Teriakan dari para penonton yang ikut menyanyikan lagu-lagu itu pun seperti menyemangati ku untuk terus menikmati alunan lagu mereka, Saat jeda dari satu lagu ke lagu lainnya pun teriakkan yang tidak jelas selalu terdengar dari para penonton, Ada yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke, Ada yang meneriakkan Nama Naruto, Atau Saia tau juga Neji, Bahkan ada yang menyatakan cinta mereka sambil berteriak-teriak

Lagu bidadari kecil pun selesai dinyanyikan, Aku sempat mendengar bunyi seperti benda jatuh dari arah panggung sana, Awal nya aku tidak khawatir sama sekali, Aku fikir paling itu hanya sesuatu yang dilemparkan oleh para fans, Wajar kan? Tetapi keheningan berdurasi sekitar 15 detik itu pun membuat ku merasa ada yang salah, Para penonton tidak lagi berteriak, Benar-benar hening, Begitu juga dengan suara musik, Beberapa detik kemudian aku berinisiatif untuk beranjak dan mengintip melalui tirai untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi

Baru saja aku bangkit dari Sofa tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pria berbadan kekar yang ku tau sebagai petugas keamanan itu menyeruak masuk melalui tirai sambil berteriak "TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continue_**

_Soo guys how is it? Ini udah aku coba panjangin hehe padahal niat aku tadinya mau bikin sampe sekitar 5000 words tapi um kayanya berentiin disini dulu deh hehehe, Soo aku tunggu komen, saran dan kritik nya di review box ya! Ditunggu loh review nya hehehe, Review kalian itu penyemangat ku muahaha, Sooo lets just skip to the reply the review part_

**_BALASAN REVIEW!_**

Guest : Terimakasih :) Siap!

hanazono yuri : Ini kilat gak? Hihi

.3 : Benarkah? *lebay* hihi siaap ini udah update kok, Wah harusnya aku yang bilang terimakasih udah mau baca cerita ini hihi

NE : Makasih :D yapyap!

UchiHarunoKid : Hai! Ini udah dipanjangin lagi kok hehe, Semoga disini mereka masih so sweet yaaah wk, Aish bener emang sama kaya kata Sakura diatas, Didunia ini gaada yang sempurna hihi

Pertiwivivi2 : Okaay

Dlwnsghek : Sip

AiSS : Siap

Resa : Hihi sip

cherryemo : Wah makasihh :) siaap

mitsuka sakurai : Makasihhh :D

I GUESS THATS IT FOR NOW! LOVE YAAL WITH TOMATOCHERRY ON TOP! - F.U

_**SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer : I only own the story line_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Side pairing : NaruHina & NejiTen_**

**_Warning : Probably OOC and Typo here and there_**

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya ku pada Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Ya untuk menghindari 'Keramaian dan kerusuhan' Sasuke tidak dilarikan ke rumah sakit mengingat pasti para fans akan kesana dan membuat kerusuhan di rumah sakit, Akhirnya disinilah kami semua di mansion _Flashing lights,_Aku, Sai dan Naruto dari tadi hanya menunggu Neji dan dokter pribadi mereka diluar kamar Sasuke sambil menyandar di dinding mansion itu. "Dia baik-baik saja, Hanya saja saat dia jatuh pingsan tadi kepalanya terbentur cukup keras jadi dipastikan untuk beberapa hari dia akan mengeluh pusing dan demam" Kata Neji dan disambut oleh helaan nafas oleh kami semua, "Lalu dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Sai pada Neji, "Um belum, Nah tadi juga dokter bilang kalau bisa malam ini ada yang menemani Sasuke tidur, Karna kemungkinan kalau Sasuke terbangun nanti dia pasti akan merasa Sakit yang hebat dibagian kepala nya dan saat itu terjadi dia harus meminum obat nya" Jelas Neji lagi, Kami hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Yasudah jadi nanti kita semua, Terkecuali Sakura tentu saja, Tidur dikamar Sasuke ya?" Tanya Neji pada kedua lelaki yang dari tadi kerjaannya hanya mengangguk-angguk pada saat mendengar menjelasan Neji tentang Sasuke.

Selesai dokter memeriksa keadaan Sasuke aku pun pergi kekamarnya untuk menjenguk nya, Saat memasuki kamar bernuansa biru itu pun aku melihat Neji yang sudah menyiapkan alas tidur untuk Naruto, Sai dan dirinya sendiri didekat kasur Sasuke itu memang cocok untuk dijuluki _Daddy of the band,_Dan kedua mahluk ajaib yang malah bermain _Playstation_di kamar orang yang sedang sakit, Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sai itu. Aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur, Wajah nya kali ini tidak terlihat memerah walaupun saat ku sentuh dahinya suhu tubuh nya sudah tinggi, Wajah nya terkesan damai, Pasti orang kalau melihat nya seperti ini tidak akan menyangka kalau dia itu sedang pingsan, "Ah benar juga!" Gumamku seraya meraih ponsel ku dan dengan cepat mengambil foto Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, Dengan cepat aku membuka aplikasi _Twitter_di ponsel ku untuk meredakan kecemasan para _Flashers_yang sudah sibuk panik itu.

_SakuraHaruno | Haruno Sakura_

_Guys don't worry, Sasuke is okay now, Look he is sleeping! I can hear he say 'Don't worry flashers I am okay' in his sleep! ;) [Link Picture]_

Setelah melihat _Tweet_ku direspon oleh para fans nya aku pun memasukan lagi ponsel ku kedalam kantung celana ku, Mendengar suara bising yang di produksi dari kedua pemuda dikamar itu pun aku menghampiri mereka dan tanpa izin apa-apa ku tekan tombol _Power_di TV tersebut, "Argh! Sakura-chan! Aku sudah hampir menang tadi kenapa malah kau matikan TV nya!" Kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya, Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulut ku untuk membalas perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba suara bel mansion tersebut terdengar ditelinga ku, "Biar aku saja" Kata ku seraya melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kamar tersebut, Aku tidak tega menyuruh Neji yang menyambut tamu tersebut melihat dia sudah memeliki raut muka kelelahan dan aku juga malas menyuruh Naruto dan Sai karna dipastikan kalau aku menyuruh mereka yang menyambut tamu itu pasti mereka tidak akan mau dan aku akan adu argumen dengan mereka, Jadi lebih baik aku saja yang membukan pintu untuk tamu itu, Paling dia kerabat yang ingin menjenguk Sasuke.

"Oh kau, Mau menjenguk pacar nya Naruto?" Kata ku sambil menyeringai jahil saat melihat Ino yang sedang merdiri didepan pintu, "Dia pacar ku, Jidat lebar!" Kata Ino kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki nya untuk masuk kedalam mansion tersebut, Aku hanya terkekeh melihat dia yang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil tersebut, "Sasuke dimana?" Tanya nya, "Menurut mu?" Sahut ku bosan, Maksud ku ayolah dimana lagi Sasuke berada kalau bukan dikamarnya? Mengingat dia pingsan tidak mungkin kan kami meletakkannya di dapur atau didalam kamar mandi?

"Ya tuhan, Sasuke-kun! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Aku mendengar Ino yang berbicara pada Uchiha kita yang tengah tertidur pulas (Baca : Pingsan) itu, Aku melihat Neji, Naruto dan Sai mengernyit kan dahinya tidak suka atas kehadiran Ino yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa permisi itu, Aku yang mendapat kan ide jahil cemerlang pun langsung merubah raut wajah ku menjadi raut wajah yang sedih, "Ino…" Panggil ku dengan nada yang terdengar sedih, Dalam beberapa detik pun semua orang yang ada dikamar itu-Terkecuali Sasuke- mengalihkan pandangannya pada ku, "K-kenapa? Nada bicara mu mengerikan" Kata Ino sambil melihat ku dengan tatapan khawatir, Rasanya tawa ku ingin meledak saat itu juga, Tapi aku harus menahannya, "…Kata dokter Sasuke amnesia dan kemungkinan besar yang dia ingat sekarang hanyalah keluarganya dan kau" Sahut ku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan seringaian kecil ku, "WHAT!?" Teriak ketiga pemuda dikamar itu, "Haah!? Benarkah!? Ya tuhaaan, Sasuke ternyata benar-benar mencintai ku" Katanya aku hanya mendengus kecil dan keluar dari kamar itu pada detik berikut nya.

_Perempuan bodoh, Kalau pun Sasuke amnesia dia kan belum bangun dari tidur nya mana mungkin kita tau siapa saja yang dia ingat atau pun tidak._

**XoXoXo**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Ino sudah kembali ke habitat asli nya semenjak jam 8 malam tadi, Aku masih mengurung diri ku dikamar, Malas keluar kamar karna aku yakin kalau aku keluar kamar pasti aku akan dihujani banyak pertanyaan dari Neji, Naruto dan Sai, Tapi ternyata mereka cukup pintar karna saat aku melihat ponsel ku aku melihat kalau aku sudah mendapatkan SMS dari mereka yang isinya sama, "_Apa maksud mu?"_Yah benar-benar pesan singkat, Aku pun tersenyum kecil sambil mengetik balasan SMS itu, "_Lihat saja nanti, Kita akan mempunyai tontonan menarik untuk beberapa hari kedepan"_

**_XoXoXo_**

Aku masih terduduk diatas kasur ku sambil memainkan laptop ku, Aku melirik ke jam dinding dikamar ku hanya untuk melihat kalau sekarang sudah jam 1.27 dan aku masih terjaga sedangkan semua orang dirumah ini sudah terlelap, Aku memang tidak terbiasa tidur kalau mengetahui ada penghuni rumah yang sedang sakit, Kebiasaan dari kecil dulu. Aku sudah menguap berkali-kali, Jangan bertanya apakah aku mengantuk atau tidak jelas saja aku mengantuk, Tapi mau bagaimana pun mencoba untuk tidur aku tidak akan bisa tertidur.

"Ah aku keruang music saja melihat-lihat buku lagu disana" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil melangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar pelan-pelan agar tidak membuat suara yang terlalu berisik

Sesampainya diruang music awalnya aku hanya berdiri dan melihat-lihat alat-alat music yang ada disana, Mataku pun mendarat di gitar berwarna biru, "Pasti punya si teme" Gumamku, Saat melihat gitar itupun aku menyadari kehadiran buku berwarna biru tua disebelah gitar itu, Karna penasaran aku pun mengambil buku itu dan hendak membaca isinya. "Buku lagu ya?" Tanya ku lagi entah pada siapa, Buku ini berbeda dari buku lagu yang lainnya, Mungkin ini bukan buku lagu? Melainkan buku puisi? Ah tapi masa Sasuke membuat puisi? Tapi disini sama sekali tidak ada not balok ataupun not angka, Hanya lirik.

Aku pun membalik-balikan asal halaman itu sampai aku menemukan satu halaman yang menarik perhatian ku, Kalau halaman lainnya berwarna putih, Halaman ini berwarna biru tua dan lirik nya disini ditulis dengan tinta berwarna silver, Aku membaca lirik itu satu persatu, Tanpa kusadari airmata ku tengah mengalir dengan sendirinya dari mata ku

**XoXoXo**

_Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku harus bersikap dihadapan semua orang_

_Yang aku tau aku harus terlihat bahagia agar mereka tidak bersedih saat melihat ku bersedih_

_Saat aku membuka mata ku yang aku temukan hanyalah sekelompok orang yang berharap banyak dari ku_

_Tidakkah mereka tau kalau mereka mempercayakan harapan mereka kepada orang yang salah?_

_Dulu aku bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pangeran yang hidup bahagia di istana bersanding dengan putri cantik yang anggun dan menawan, Tipikal mimpi seorang bocah kecil_

_Saat aku beranjak dewasa mimpi ku pun menjadi nyata, Semuanya terkesan sempurna, Tapi apa gunanya saat kau terkurung didalam mimpi itu?_

_Apa indah nya menjalani mimpi mu tanpa orang yang kau cintai disebelah mu?_

_Aku tidak cukup tega untuk menyakiti siapapun_

_Tuhan itu adil, Aku percaya itu_

_Tuhan sudah mengabulkan mimpi masa kecil ku_

_Sekarang aku mempunyai mimpi baru dan berharap Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk mengabulkannya_

_Tuhan aku memohon, Aku hanya ingin berada disekitar orang yang aku cintai_

_Karna nanti saat aku menutup mata ku kembali aku tau kalau aku harus berhati-hati dalam membuat permohonan_

_(Be careful with what you wish for, Uchiha Sasuke)_

**XoXoXo**

Aku mengembalikan lagi buku kecil itu ketempat dimana aku menemukannya tadi, Aku membersihkan mata dan pipi ku dari jejak-jejak air mata ku dengan punggung tangan ku, Kalian bingung kenapa aku menangis? Bukan aku bukan tipe orang cengeng aku sudah dilatih untuk menjadi orang yang kuat dari kecil, Aku menangis karna aku tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat menulis lagu itu, Sakit. Lagu itu kurang lebih menceritakan keluh-kesah hati ku juga, Tapi disisi lain aku tersenyum, Aku senang Sasuke bisa bertahan sampai sekarang dengan luka hati yang bersemayam didalam hati nya itu, "Kau kuat" Gumamku seraya melangkah kan kaki ku keluar ruang musik bernuansa putih itu.

**XoXoXo**

"ARGH!" Aku mendengar raungan kesakitan dari kamar Sasuke saat aku tengah berjalan menuju kamar ku, Aku langsung memasuki kamar nya dan melihat Neji, Naruto dan Sai yang tengah kerepotan membujuk Sasuke untuk meminum obat nya, Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah menjenggut rambut nya untuk menahan sakit, Mukanya memerah menahan kesakitan sambil masih meraung-raung kesakitan, "Sasuke!" Aku mendengar Sai teriak mungkin dia sedikit kesal karna Sasu-teme kita yang satu ini tidak mau memakan obat nya juga, "Kalau kau ingin sakit nya berhenti minum obat nya teme!" Kata Naruto sambil berusaha menghentikan tindakan Sasuke yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, "Sasuke ayolah diminum dulu obat nya" Kali ini Neji yang berseru dengan nada frustasi. Aku melangkah kan kaki ku kearah kasur dimana Sasuke tengah meronta-ronta kesakitan, Aku tau pasti ada luka dalam di kepala nya yang membuat nya kesakitan, "Kau lagian pakai acara pingsan dan terbentur benda tajam sih masih syukur cumin luka dalam bukan pendarahan" Gumamku sambil mengambil alih obat yang sedang dipegang Neji, Sasuke sudah sedikit tenang kali ini dia hanya meringis kecil menahan kesakitannya sambil terus menarik-narik rambut nya, Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau Sasuke yang merindukan ibunya itu, Aku pun tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah ku, "Sasuke" Panggil ku lembut, Aku sempat melihat Naruto dan Sai yang bergidik ngeri saat mendengar ku berbicara dengan nada halus seperti itu, Sasuke pun menghentikan gerakannya, "Kau minum obat dulu ya" Kata ku lagi sambil mempertahan kan senyuman di wajah ku, Dalam seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening, Neji, Sai dan Naruto mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan sikap ku, Sedangkan Sasuke menatap ku dengan tatapan…err…rindu? Awal nya aku juga sempat bingung sekaligus salah tingkah saat menerima tatapan itu dari Sasuke sampai akhirnya dia menggumamkan satu kata yang menjelaskan kenapa dia memandang ku seperti itu, "Ibu…" Gumamnya pelan, Ah aku dikira ibunya, "Minum obat nya ya" Bujukku pada pangeran Uchiha yang satu ini, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengambil obat dan segelas air mineral yang sudah tersedia untuknya itu. Setelah dia meminum itu pun aku menyuruh nya untuk beristirahat, Sepertinya dia berhalusinasi melihat ku sebagai Ibu nya dan bahkan dia tadi sempat memanggil Neji dengan sebutan 'Aniki' dan sempat memeluk Neji, Kalian tidak tau seberapa sulit nya aku, Naruto dan Sai menahan tawa saat melihat Neji yang memasang muka shock saat Sasuke memeluknya.

"Umm Naruto, Sai dan kau A-ni-ki tidur lagi saja, Aku kembali kekamar ku ya" Kata ku sambil menyeringai jahil ke Neji yang sudah berwajah masam karna dari tadi dia mendapat panggilan baru dari ku dan juga kedua member _Flashing Light_s yang konyol itu.

**XoXoXo**

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, Sepertinya menyiapkan sarapan untuk ke-empat pemuda itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untukku sekarang, Mengingat Sasuke yang masih sakit aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat roti bakar keju dengan potongan kecil agar gampang dimakan oleh nya, Rasa mengantuk ku sudah menguap entah kemana saat aku melihat jam dinding kamar ku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam, Malam tadi aku benar-benar tidak tidur, Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Saat aku tengah memasak aku merasakan ada aura kehidupan dibelakang ku dan saat aku menoleh pun aku menemukan Uchiha kita yang satu itu tengah duduk diatas meja makan sambil menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelas yang sudah tersedia diatas meja, "He-Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Enak saja minum air dingin, Mau tambah sakit hah? Kembali ke kamar sana!" Kata ku sambil merebut gelas yang ia pegang sambil mengusir nya dari dapur dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan maut nya, "Aku haus!" Katanya dengan nada kesal, "Kalau gitu minum saja air hangat!" Kata ku lagi sambil menyita air dingin yang ada di diatas meja makan itu, "Aku tau kau perhatian pada ku, Tapi tidak usah berlebihan!" Katanya lagi dan aku otomatis menjawab, "Itu kau tau!" Tanpa memikirkan kalimat Sasuke yang sebelumnya, Dan detik berikutnya pun aku melihat sekilas seringaian tipis di wajah pucat seorang Sasuke Uchiha, Dan dia berkata, "Kau mengakui kalau kau perhatian pada ku, Eh?" Katanya lagi sambil memberiku pandangan merendahkan yang entah kenapa terkesan sedikit…err…mesum? "Cih pede sekali kau Uchiha" Kataku sambil membuang muka ku berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memasakku, Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan hangat-dalam artian hangat yang sebenarnya- melingkari pinggang ku, Baru saja aku mau membuka mulut ku untuk memprotes tiba-tiba suara berat itu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat ku merinding sekaligus salah tingkah, "_I Found ya, Little angel" _Dan detik berikutnya yang lebih mengejutkan aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di pipi ku…SASUKE UCHIHA MENCIUM PIPI KU!?

_10% loading…_

_39% loading…_

_67% loading…_

_98% loading…_

_100% Loading completed._

"UCHIHA MESUM! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN MU!" Teriakku seraya mengejar Sasuke yang tengah menaikki tangga dan langsung menyerangnya dengan kelitikan terbaik-ku. Masa bodoh kalau dia sedang sakit, Siapa suruh mencium pipi ku yang masih suci itu?

"A-ampun S-s-sakura, Geli gyahahaha"

Oh rasakan Uchiha kau akan menderita untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

**XoXoXo**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya ku saat melihat Ino yang sedang memasuki mansion _Flashing Lights, _"Menjenguk pacar ku tentu saja" Katanya sambil melengos pergi ke kamar Sasuke, Aku pun menyeringai mengingat kebohongan yang aku buat ke Ino kemarin.

"Sasuke-kun~~ Kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukan mu yatuhan kau tau aku senang sekali ternyata kau benar-benar menyayangi ku ya?" Kata Ino sambil memeluk Sasuke yang kini tengah memasang wajah super bingung dan kaget nya itu, Aku hanya terkikik melihatnya sedangkan Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Ino yang langsung menerkam Sasuke seperti itu, Neji dan Sai hanya tersenyum geli melihat nya, "He-hei Ino lepaskan!" Kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mendorong pelan tubuh Ino, "Ah sudahlah Sasuke-kun jangan malu-malu, Tenang saja aku akan membantu mu mengembalikan ingatan mu itu, Kau tau aku senang sekali saat tau kalau kau hanya mengingat tentang diriku, Kau benar-benar romantis" Seru Ino sambil langsung mengecup pipi Sasuke, Aku yang tidak bisa menahan tawa ku itu pun langsung menunduk dan menutup mulut ku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suara tawa ku tidak terdengar, Aku tidak bohong kalau saja kalian melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat Ino mencium nya tadi kalian pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tu-tunggu, Apa maksud mu? Aku memang mengingat mu, Tapi aku tidak melupakan siapa-siapa" Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah bingung, "Tapi kemarin kata Sakura kau amne- eh tunggu…JIDAT LEBAR KAU MEMBOHONGI KU YA!?" Kata Ino tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk wajah ku, Aku menatap nya sambil menaikan satu alis ku, "_What? I was just trying to make you happy" _Sahut ku sambil mengeluarkan seringai jahil ku, Dan detik selanjut nya pun aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada telinga kananku, "INO BODOH! JANGAN MENJEWER KU SEPERTI ITU! NANTI TELINGA KU PUTUS!" Teriak ku yang hanya dibalas oleh dengusan Ino, "Rasakan" Aku mendengar suara berat yang mengatakan hal tidak ber pri-kemanusiaan itu pada ku, Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir ku kesal saat melihat Sasuke-sang pelaku yang tidak ber prikemanusiaan itu- yang tengah menyeringai penuh kenangan, "HEI UCHIHA RAMBUT AYAM TEME MENYEBALKAN! JANGAN BAHAGIA DIATAS PENDERITAAN KU!" Teriakku dan detik selanjutnya pun Ino melepaskan jewerannya berkat Sai yang membujuk nya. Syukurlah.

**XoXoXo**

Sudah 3 Hari semenjak kejadian saat Sasuke jatuh sakit itu, Sekarang keadaan Sasuke sudah benar-benar baik, Dan yah keadaan sudah menjadi seperti normal kecuali satu hal yang berubah, Sai belakangan ini jadi aneh entah kenapa, Dia terlihat seperti…Umm…Anak kecil yang sedang kasmaran? Entah lah pokoknya sifat nya sedikit berubah.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk diruang tengah hanya berdua dengan Sasuke, Dikarenakan Naruto yang sedang pergi menemani Hinata berbelanja, Neji yang pergi menemani Tenten menonton bioskop, Dan Sai yang katanya pergi dengan seseorang special. "Teme" Panggil ku bosan kepada pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang duduk di ujung sofa sambil menonton TV dengan wajah serius, "Apa?" Jawab nya singkat, Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi ku bingung sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimat ku, "Uhh…Kita ini sedang menonton film komedi loh bukan berita pembunuhan, Kenapa muka mu serius sekali?" Tanya ku sambil melihat kearah nya posisi duduk ku dengan Sasuke saat ini tidak bisa dibilang jauh tapi tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga sih tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit salah tingkah mengingat kami hanya berdua sekarang, "Aku sedang berfikir" Jawab nya sambil menolehkan wajah nya kearah ku, Dan aku pun hanya ber 'ohh' ria sambil memasang senyum canggung di wajah ku, Tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar tubuh nya agar dia berhadapan dengan ku, Aku pun lagi-lagi memasang wajah bingung, "Apa?" Tanya ku lagi, Tiba-tiba aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum sebelum dia melontarkan pertanyaan kepadaku, "Kau mau jadi dokter kan?" Tanya nya, "Yap! Kenapa? Kau mau jadi pasien ku? Atau kau mau melamar menjadi OB di rumah sakit ku jika suatu saat nanti aku punya rumah sakit?" Jawab ku sinis sambil membalas seringaiannya, "Tidak terimakasih tawaran pekerjaannya, Aku hanya ingin menge-test kemampuan mu" Jawab nya lagi kali ini seringaian menyebalkan itu[un tambah jelas tercetak di wajah nya, "Ha? Kau fikir kau siapa? Test saja aku pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu, Memang nya kau fikir kau sepintar apa sih? Albert Einstein?" Tanya ku lagi masih dengan nada sinis sambil membetulkan posisi duduk ku. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di sofa berwarna coklat itu, Aku hanya menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berfikir pertanyaan apa yang akan dia berikan kepada ku, "Cepat lah! Kau saja berfikir nya lama seperti itu, Mana mungkin bisa menge-test ku" Kata ku dengan nada bosan yang dibuat-buat, Oh sombong? Tidak ada salahnya kan sombong kepada tuan Uchiha yang sangat menyebalkan ini? Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Sasuke yang meraih tangan ku, Awal nya aku ingin menolak tapi efek salah tingkah yang membuat badan ku menjadi sedikit membeku, Apa lagi kali ini seringaian jahil itu sudah hilang dari wajah Sasuke, Digantikan oleh raut wajah seriusnya.

_Deg…Deg…Deg…Deg…_

Jantung ku entah kenapa berdetak sekian kali lebih cepat saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanan ku dan menuntun tangan ku untuk menyentuh dadanya, Dari luar aku bisa merasakan detakan jantung yang berdetak sama keras nya dengan setakan jantung ku sekarang, Rasanya aku ingin berteriak 'HEI! TEST MACAM APA INI!?' Tapi sayang nya aku terlalu sibuk mencerna keadaan ini sampai tidak bisa berkata hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, "Kau tau ini apa?" Tanya nya, 'Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?' Batin ku, "Jantung" Tapi itu lah yang keluar dari mulut ku, "Gunanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, Kali ini dia mendekatkan wajah nya pada ku, "Hei bodoh! Jauh kan wajah mu!" Kata ku tapi dia seperti tidak memperdulikan ucapan ku dan masih mempertahan kan wajah nya yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajah ku, "Kau tau kan jantung itu berdetak?" Tanya nya sekali lagi, "Jauh kan wajah mu, Bodoh! Mulut mu bau tau!" Kata ku asal sambil berusaha untuk tidak bertindak memalukan, Sungguh aku sangat amat malu, Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pemuda dari jarak yang dekat seperti ini, "Jawab pertanyaan ku, Dokter Haruno" Tanya nya lagi, Kali ini dia menjauhkan lagi wajah nya dan menatap ku tajam, Sial aku harap wajah ku tidak memerah, "Tentu saja jantung itu berdetak, Bodoh sekali pertanyaan mu!" Kata ku kesal sambil mengerucut kan bibir ku, Dengan tangan ku yang masih digengam nya di dadanya aku masih merasakan detakan jantung nya, Tapi aku mecoba untuk tetap _Calm, _"Oh ternyata kau pintar, Baiklah dua pertanyaan terakhir" Kata nya masih dengan tatapan seriusnya itu, Aku hanya menatap nya seakan bertanya '_Apa?'_ aku merasakan gengamannya ditangan ku semakin mengerat, Pipi ku terasa lebih panas apa lagi saat ia kembali menekankan tangan ku ke dadanya membuat ku semakin merasakan detakan jantung nya dengan jelas, Aku sedikit menarik tangan ku sayang nya tenaga Sasuke yang notabene nya berjenis kelamin laki-laki memang lebih kuat dari pada tenaga ku, "Untuk apa jantung berdetak?" Tanya nya lagi sambil menatap lurus kedalam mata ku, "Tentu saja untuk memompa darah" Jawab ku dengan cepat, Ayolah test bodoh macam apa ini? "Benar, Sekarang," Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaan terakhir nya itu, "Untuk apa jantung _ku _berdetak?" Tanya nya lagi, Aku hanya mengernyit bingung, Apa bedanya pertanyaan ini dengan pertanyaan ini dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya? "Kau ini bodoh ya? Tentu saja untuk memompa darah!" Jawab ku dengan kesal, "Salah" Katanya sambil lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah ku, "A-apa maksud mu? Aku bilang jauh kan wajah mu! Nafas mu bau!" Lagi-lagi kata-kata bodoh yang jelas bohong itu keluar dari mulut ku, "Kau salah, Dokter" Gumamnya lagi, "Salah bagaimana?" Tanya ku bingung sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah ku dari wajah nya, Aku bersumpah aku melihat Uchiha sialan ini menyeringai sedetik sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimat nya, "Jantung ku berdetak untuk mu"

_BLUSH!_

**XoXoXo**

_Dulu aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya_

_Wanita dalam mimpi itu selalu hadir tiap malam menghantui ku, Mengucap kan kata sihir yang membuat ku kuat untuk bertahan didalam situasi ini_

_Wanita itu yang menjadi penopang ku walaupun dia hanya ada didalam mimpi ku_

_Orang cantik seperti dia yang selalu dapat apa yang dia inginkan_

_Orang cantik seperti dia yang biasanya membuat hidup ku menderita_

_Orang cantik seperti dia yang biasanya membuat ku menangis_

_Tapi dia berbeda, Dia membawa setitik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang_

_Aku tau ini salah_

_Aku tau ini tidak benar_

_Tapi bukah kah mereka bilang cinta itu tidak mempunyai peraturan?_

_Kalau begitu,_

_Bolehkah aku mencintai mu?_

_Bidadari kecil dalam mimpi?_

_(Woman in my dreams, Cipt : Sasuke Uchiha)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continue_**

**_A/n : So how is it guys? Ini udah aku panjangin loh haha semoga udah gaada yang komentar kependekan lagi ya, Anyway aku lagi lagi minta saran komen dan kritik nya ya! Review kalian itu bener bener buat aku seneng loohh hihihi oh and semoga chapter ini gak ngebosenin dan aku juga minta maaf kemarin aku lupa loh masukin lirik lagu Sasuke wkwk makanya di chapter ini aku buat 2 lirik lagu nya si ganteng uchiha kita yang satu itu hihihi anyway disini Sasuke OOC abis ya? Hahaha maaf. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya!_**

_BALASAN REVIEW!_

Fany-san : Uh-uh Dia pingsan hehe wah nanti ya masa lalu nya Sakura bakalan aku certain di lain chapter hehe

CherryYuuki : Aishhh makasih sayaanggg {} wkwk iya itu ada jawabannya kok diatas, SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS! Hahaha

Pertiwivivi2 : Siap!

NE : Haha iya aku lupa masukin lagunya sasu

Helskia Lei Lipulli : Hihi iya, Wah semoga disini typo nya berkurang ya hehe

Stelliolitta Ivyore : Hihi gapapakok, Iya bidadari nya sakura, Hehe makasih yaaa

Nitya-chan : Thank you, Siap!

cruderabelica : Wah iyaya? Semoga disini tanda bacanya lebih baik ya hehe aku udah coba perbaikin kok tadi hehe

arikakuma : Wah makasih makasih! Hihi siaap!

Anonymous Hyuuga : Awee really? I am glad to hear that, Hehe iya ceritanya kan dulu Sakura fans nya Sasuke jadi dia tau fakta-fakta tentang sasuke gitu hehe

AiSS : Uh-uh belum hehe

Ifaharra sasusaku : Wah ayo ditebak Sai lagi deket sama siapa hihi, Wah gatau deh tamat nya chapter berapa hehe tapi aku kayanya gaakan lebih dari 20 chapter, Bakalan pacaran gak ya sasusaku nya hmm

mitsuka sakurai : Hihi iya sip makasih!

cherryemo : He-eh poor sasuke haha

cheryxsasuke : Siap!

EsterhazyTorte : Hihi makasihh okay!

Racchan Cherry-desu : hihi iya ini udah dipanjangin kook :D Iyaya kasian ngebayangin orang ganteng sakit haha

bigbangVIP : Siap!

Dominique : Hihi thank youuu

Rainbowlee : Wah makasihh hihi yang chapter ini udah aku perpanjang kok :D

.3 : Okay wah harusnya aku yang bilang makasih kamu udah mau baca cerita ini hehe

**_So I guess that's it for this chapter? Love yaallll sooo much haha thank you for reading and I am waiting for the reviews hehe_**

**_SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer : I only own the story line_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Side pairing : NaruHina & NejiTen_**

**_Warning : Probably OOC and Typo here and there_**

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke pintu _mansion _yang sudah ku tinggali selama kurang lebih 7 hari itu, dengan dress baby pink panjang yang dilapisi oleh _Blazer _berwarna putih bersih itu aku pun membuka pintu _Mansion _itu, menampilkan keempat remaja pria yang sudah menunjukan muka bosannya karna terlalu lama menunggu ku.

"Dasar perempuan" gumam Neji saat melihat ku yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sambil berpose seakan-akan aku tengah berada dalam sesi pemotretan

"Kau lama sekali tau!" kata pemuda yang sudah membuat ku hampir terkena serangan jantung kemarin malam itu- Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan muda Uchiha?

"Dasar kalian para lelaki tak tau sopan santun! Kalau di film-film biasanya saat sang wanita keluar rumah kalian itu harus menunjukan muka kaget dan bilang 'kau cantik sekali' begitu!" sahut ku kesal sambil melangkahkan kaki ku mendekati mobil yang sudah dijadikan sandaran bagi para keempat pria itu

"Kami tidak suka berbohong Sakura" ucap Sai dengan senyuman menyebalkannya yang langsung kuhadiahi cubitan pada lengannya

"A-aduh sakit!"

"Rasakan!" gumamku sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam nya mendahului pemilik mobil itu sendiri.

**XoXoXo**

_Flash _kamera datang dari berbagai arah, aku mulai panik menghadapi nya, bukan aku bukannya tidak mau mereka mengambil gambar ku, aku hanya takut mereka mengambil gambar ku dari arah yang salah dan foto ku berakhir terlihat konyol dan jelek, wajar kan kalau aku takut itu terjadi?

"Ah mata ku perih!" gumamku sambil mengeratkan pelukan ku pada lengan yang entah lengannya siapa itu sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Sabar lah nanti juga mereka berhenti" ucap sang pemilik lengan itu, aku membulatkan mata ku kaget saat menyadari lengan siapa yang dari tadi aku peluk itu

"ARGH! KAU! DASAR CENTIL GANJEN GATEL! UNTUK APA KAU MEMELUK LENGAN KU DARI TADI!" teriak ku secara tiba-tiba yang untung nya tidak terdengar oleh banyak orang karna kebisingan di _red carpet _ini.

"Bodoh! Untung mereka tidak sadar kau berteriak seperti itu! Dan asal kau tau ya yang memeluk lengan ku itu kau!" katanya sambil tetap memasang senyum palsu nya kepada ribuan kamera didepan kami.

"Sakura-chan nanti kita akan tampil, dan saat kita tampil nanti kau bisa duduk dengan Tenten dan Hinata atau dengan Ino yah terserah kau saja" kata Naruto saat kami sudah melewati _red carpet _itu

"Ah aku akan duduk dengan Tenten dan Hinata saja, aku tidak mau duduk dengan wanita yang sudah merebut pacar mu Naruto" kata ku yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari kedua pria berparas tampan di samping kanan dan kiri ku itu

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda kook" ucap ku saat merasakan aura hitam mencekam keluar dari mereka berdua, dasar jaim, kalau sedang di mansion mereka tidak pernah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan itu.

**XoXoXo**

"Sakura! Ayo kesini duduk dengan ku" ucap suara seorang wanita menyebalkan itu.

"Ha? Tidak aku ing-"

"Guys, ini adalah Sakura Haruno pemenang kuis _flashing lights_, kami cukup akrab yah bisa dibilang sahabat, yak an Sakura-chan?" Ucap Ino dengan nada palsu pada beberapa reporter yang bagaimana caranya sudah ada di hadapan ku ini.

Aku mendengus pelan enak saja si Ino ini, maksud nya dia ingin membuat _image _sebagai pacar yang baik karna bersahabat dengan seorang wanita yang tinggal dengan pacar nya begitu? Enak saja.

"Hn, tidak, aku membenci mu Ino dan sekarang aku ingin ke Tenten dan Hinata, bye" Ucap ku sambil menyeringai puas pada Ino dan langsung melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan Ino yang sedang dirundung rasa malu itu.

'Rasakan itu!' batin ku seraya melangkah kan kaki ku menuju ke bangku yang terletak dibarisan ketiga paling depan dari panggung itu

**XoXoXo**

Aku tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata dan Tenten mengenai penampilan _flashing lights _yang tadi menyanyikan lagu berjudul _Woman in my dreams _itu.

"Aku rasa Sasuke menciptakan lagu itu untuk seseorang" ucap Tenten sambil meminum soda nya

"Ya aku rasa juga begitu, kalau kau perhatikan semua lagu yang diciptakan Sasuke itu seperti menceritakan gadis yang sama" kata Hinata menanggapi ucapan Tenten

"Sepertinya juga begitu, si _Teme _itu melankolis juga ya" ucap ku

"Hahaha kau memanggil Sasuke apa?" kata Tenten yang tengah tertawa dan Hinata yang terkekeh kecil

"_Teme, _hehe aku hanya mengikuti Naruto" ucap ku tanpa sadar sudah ada pemuda bermata hitam legam sedang menahan rasa kesal nya dibelakang ku

**XoXoXo**

Aku mendudukan badan ku ke kursi mobil itu sambil mengetikan pesan singkat untuk ibu ku yang tengah menanyakan kabar ku.

"Oh ya Sakura, minggu depan kita harus sudah pergi ke tempat yang kau pilih untuk tinggal bersama kita loh" ucap Neji sambil memakan _cupcakes _gratis yang ia dapat dari fans nya tadi itu

"Oh iya aku tau kok" Ucap ku lagi sambil mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di ponsel ku

"Lalu kau kan yang menentukan kita akan tinggal dimananya, kau memang mau dimana?" tanya Sai yang tengah berusaha melepaskan _vest _biru tua nya itu

"Ah itu, aku ingin kita ke Suna saja, Ibu ku tidak ingin aku pergi jauh-jauh dia masih memberikan ku kebebasan untuk tinggal dengan kalian di Suna, tapi aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah ku karna kalian juga tidak memeliki tempat tidur disana jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah atau yah bisa dibilang Istana dari keluarga terkaya di Suna" Ucap ku dengan enteng sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku ke pemuda berambut _chiken-butt _itu yang tengah membulat kan matanya tak percaya

"Maksudmu ki-"

"Ya kita akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha" kata ku memotong kalimat Naruto

"Sang pangeran Uchiha bungsu juga pasti tidak akan keberatan kan?" ucap ku dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman yang baru kali ini aku lihat terukir di wajah nya itu

Indah.

"Tentu, Bidadari kecil" ucap nya yang membuat ku tersenyum simpul

**XoXoXo**

Aku tengah terduduk di kamar ku sambil memainkan laptop ku untuk mencari data-data tentang keluarga Uchiha.

_Keluarga Uchiha itu adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya dan sibuk._

Itu kesimpulan dari semua hasil pencarian ku di _Google._

'Sasuke yang tidak di perboleh kan kembali ke Suna karna jadwal yang sangat penuh dan Suna yang dianggap negara tidak penting itu pasti merindukan keluarga nya yang tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar menelpon apa lagi terbang untuk melihat nya tersebut' batin ku

"Kita sangat berkebalikan ya?" Gumamku pada laptop ku itu

"Mungkin"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"KAU SEDANG APA KAU DISINI HEH UCHIHA MESUM!?" Teriakku kaget saat melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kasur ku entah sejak kapan itu

"Aku sedang melihat seseorang yang tengah meng-_observasi _tentang keluarga ku, kau keberatan?" ucap nya dengan seringaian menyebalkan diwajah nya

"Bawel" ucap ku sambil membuang muka ku malu karna tertangkap basah sedang mencari tau tentang keluarga nya tersebut.

Aku melihat nya mendudukan dirinya di kasur ku dengan santai nya, aku hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam ku padanya yang dibalas oleh kekehan dari mulut nya.

"Sudah lah aku hanya menumpang duduk, lagi pula kalau kita menikah nanti kan kita akan tidur sekasur, anggap saja ini latihan walaupun kita hanya duduk di kasur yang sama" ucap nya dengan nada menyebalkan

Mukaku memerah seketika mendengarnya.

"Jangan harap bodoh! Aku lebih baik jadi jomblo sampai mati dari pada menikah dengan orang menyebalkan seperti mu" ucap ku sambil melempar bantal ku kearah nya

"Aw! Tidak usah melempar bantal Sakura Haruno _Soon to be _Uchiha" Ucap nya yang hanya aku diamkan karna aku tengah sibuk mengontrol diri ku untuk tidak termakan oleh godaan menyebalkannya itu

Hening menghampiri kami selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut nya lagi untuk berbicara.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang keluarga ku? Tanya saja pada ku tenang saja aku tidak akan marah atau tersinggung atas pertanyaan mu"

**XoXoXo**

Setelah berhasil mengusir seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari kamar ku, aku pun membaringkan tubuh ku pada kasur ku sambil memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi

"_Aku memang merindukan mereka, Terutama Ibu ku, Aku selalu ingin ke Suna tapi jadwal yang padat dan manager yang menyebalkan tidak pernah megizinkan ku kesana"_

_"Aku tidak mungkin memecat manager ku karna aku sudah terikat kontrak dengannya dan aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak professional"_

_"Keluarga ku memang bisa saja menjenguk ku mengingat mereka mempunyai banyak uang tapi mereka tidak bisa mengingat mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu"_

_"Ayah ku selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya, Itachi juga membantu ayah dan masih berkuliah S2 jadi dia sibuk, Paling hanya Ibu yang menyempatkan diri nya untuk menelpon ku setiap malam tapi dia juga tidak bisa terbang sendiri untuk menjenguk ku, karna dia memiliki phobia pada pesawat terbang"_

_"Ya, aku tentu saja mencintai keluarga ku"_

_"Ayah ku walaupun galak, dia mendukung mimpi ku untuk menjadi bintang besar, Itachi-nii walaupun sok pintar dan menyebalkan tapi dia selalu berkorban untuk ku dan selalu menjadi sosok kakak yang sangat baik, Kalau Ibu ku dia itu sempurna tentu saja aku mencintai mereka"_

_"Siapa itu Bidadari kecil? Oh dia itu adalah diri mu"_

_"Kalau kau tidak mengerti itu tandanya kau yang bodoh"_

"HE!? DIA TADI MENGATAI KU BODOH YA!? Kenapa aku tidak sadar!? Awas saja si Uchiha menyebalkan itu jangan harap dia bisa memakan tomat untuk beberapa hari kedepan" kata ku saat menyadari kalau tadi Sasuke sempat mengatai ku bodoh

**XoXoXo**

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku sambil memasuki sebuah took yang menjual banyak _sundress _mahal itu sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang aku hafal dengan suara kecil.

Ah hari ini aku sedang berbelanja dengan keempat pria tampan yang kujadikan tak lebih sebagai pembantu ku untuk membawakan belanjaan ku itu di sebuah _mall _tersohor di Konoha

"Sakura! Tangan kita sudah penuh kau mau berbelanja apa lagi sih?" Ucap Sai kesal aku hanya terkekeh sambil memilah-milah baju di toko itu

"Hei tidak setiap hari aku dapat berbelanja apapun yang aku mau secara gratis tau!" ucap ku pada Sai.

Siapa juga yang tidak mau belanja banyak barang saat kau dibolehkan membeli apa saja secara gratis dan keempat pria tampan yang akan membawakan barang belajaan mu?

**XoXoXo**

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke saat aku tengah asik memandangi sekeliling ku.

"Ah aku pesan salad saja" ucap ku sambil tersenyum pada pelayan restaurant itu.

"Huh mereka menyebalkan sekali sih kenapa harus meninggalkan kita berdua begini?" kata ku dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak senang makan malam berdua dengan ku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tersinggung yang aku yakin hanya dibuat-buat itu

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan senang jika makan malam berdua dengan Uchiha mesum seperti mu?" kata ku sambil mengerucutkan bibir ku

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu kalau kau tak ingin aku memakan bibir mu itu"

_DUAK!_

_"_AW!"

"Ha! Rasakan itu mesum!" Kata ku sesaat setelah menendang asal Sasuke dari bawah meja.

"Ugh kalau nanti kita tidak bisa punya anak itu salah mu!"

_DUAK! BHUAGH!_

_"_Tutup mulut mu atau aku akan menendang dan meninju mu lagi" ucap ku dengan muka yang sepenuh nya merah itu sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang meringis kesakitan karna ulah ku

'Dasar mesum!' batin ku

Selesai menikmati makanan pun aku hanya meminum minuman ku sambil memandangi Sasuke yang tengah mencari sesuatu di kantung jaket nya

"Ah akhirnya ketemu" ucap nya sembari mengeluarkan 1 butir obat yang dibungkus oleh plastik itu

"Kau sakit?" tanya ku pada nya sambil melihat nya yang tengah meminum obat itu

"Kau khawatir?" tanya nya sambil menunjukan seringaian nya yang menyebalkan itu

"Apa sih, pede sekali! Aku hanya bertanya bodoh!" Kata ku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah lain agar Sasuke tidak melihat wajah ku yang memerah

"Hahaha yasudah ayo kita pulang!" ucap nya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan ku keluar dari restaurant itu

Rasanya saat itu aku ingin berkomentar 'Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!' tapi jika aku bertanya seperti itu dia pasti akan ke-pede-an seperti tadi, jadi sebaik nya aku tutup mulut ku dan mengikuti nya kembali kerumah

**XoXoXo**

Suasana hening menghinggapi kami berdua yang tengah terduduk didalam mobil, aku yang mengantuk pun berusaha untuk tidak tertidur sedangkan Sasuke tengah sibuk memandangi entah apa yang ada dibelakang ku- atau mungkin dia memandangi ku? Ah entah lah

"Sakura" panggil nya yang membuat ku sedikit bersyukur karna ternyata dia tidak berubah menjadi gagu karna kekenyangan.

"Hm" jawab ku seadanya sambil berusaha memerangi rasa kantuk ku

"Apa kau akan menangis jika seseorang yang kau cintai meninggalkan mu?" tanya nya membuat rasa kantuk ku sedikit menghilang, aku pun membetulkan posisi duduk ku dan balik memandangi mata malam nya itu dengan sedikit sirat bingung di mata ku.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang cengeng, mungkin aku akan menangis tapi tidak didepannya, lagi pula semua orang yang pergi pasti kembali lagi kan? Kalau dia mencintai ku juga pasti dia akan kembali lagi" ucap ku panjang lebar sambil menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersenyum- atau menyeringai?

"Tapi kalau orang itu pergi kehadapan tuhan mu bagai mana?" tanya nya lagi membuat kantuk ku hilang semua tergantikan oleh kebingungan ku akan pertanyaan aneh Sasuke

Aku terdiam sebentar, berfikir, sambil memandangi ciptaan tuhan yang bisa dibilang sangat indah ini.

"Kalau seperti itu mungkin aku akan menangis-nangis dan berteriak-teriak, bisa juga aku menjadi gila, ah entah lah aku tidak ingin membayangkannya" ucap ku lagi sambil meringis ketakutan, serius membayangkannya saja aku sudah takut.

Keheningan kembali melanda kami untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut nya untuk berbicara kembali.

"Kalau aku yang pergi apa kah kau akan menangis-nangis sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila juga?" tanya nya lagi, aneh nya aku sama sekali tidak mendengar nada sedih yang keluar dari mulut nya, padahal kalau di film-film atau di cerita-cerita yang pernah aku baca jika ada suasana seperti ini pasti sang penanya akan menggunakan nada miris dan sedih nya, ah jangan lupakan juga tatapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesedihan itu

"A-apa maksud mu?" tanya ku kaget sambil memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur khawatir, inginnya bertanya 'kau sakit!? Kau tidak akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat kan!?' tapi gengsi dong.

"Ah aku hanya bertanya" jawab nya enteng sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran sofa mobil itu, rasa kesal dikarenakan penasaran dan khawatir itu mulai muncul di hati ku membuat ku merengut-

"Jangan suka bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh bodoh!"

-dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin

Detik berikut nya aku melihat pria berdarah Uchiha itu menyeringai kecil

"Kenapa? Kau takut kehilangan ku eh? Memang nya kenapa kalau aku meninggal dalam waktu dekat? Memang nya kau perduli?" Katanya yang membuat ku tersentak dan terdiam sambil memandangi nya

Kekehan kecil terdengar keluar dari mulut nya, tapi aku tidak cukup tenang untuk menyadari hal itu, banyak kalimat tanya yang sedang menari-nari didalam otak ku saat ini

_Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?_

_Kenapa Sasuke bertanya hal aneh?_

_Sasuke tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?_

_Kenapa aku jadi perduli dengan Sasuke?_

Dan aku pun terjebak dengan fikiran ku sendiri tanpa menyadari keheningan selama 10 menit yang menghinggapi mobil itu.

Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan mobil yang tengah ku tumpangi itu berhenti dan saat aku menoleh aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah sampai ke _Mansion Flashing Lights _tapi entah kenapa aku enggan melangkah kan kaki ku keluar dari mobil itu.

"Ayo turun" kata Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya, entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki ku saat itu tapi aku dengan gampang nya meraih tangan Sasuke yang hangat itu dan mengikuti langkah nya untuk keluar dari mobil mahal itu.

Sebelum membuka pintu Sasuke tiba-tiba menhentikan gerakan tangannya untuk meraih _handle _pintu itu dan tiba-tiba dia menepuk pucuk kepala ku yang masih pusing karna memikirkan keadaannya, sepertinya dia menyadari keadaan ku yang dari tadi dengan aneh nya hanya terdiam didalam mobil.

Aku masih termangu sampai akhirnya aku mendengar kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia mengecup pelan pipi ku dan melarikan diri kedalam_ Mansion _dulu

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya iseng menanya kan hal itu, aku ingin tau respon mu, dan ternyata kau mengkhawatirkan ku, aku cukup senang mengetahui nya, nah selamat malam Bidadari kecil"

10% Loading…

37% Loading…

52% Loading…

81% Loading…

99% Loading…

100% Loading Completed…

"UCHIHA SIALAN JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN SELAMAT DARI KELITIKAN MAUT KU MALAM INI!" Teriak ku seraya berlari kearah kamar Sasuke

**XoXoXo**

_Tolong aku, aku tersesat di tempat yang mereka panggil 'cinta'_

_Di tempat yang selalu di sebut sebagai tempat yang sangat indah_

_Tempat yang merupakan surga manusia_

_Tempat yang mereka bilang bisa membuat siapapun bahagia_

_Tapi tidak dengan ku, aku mohon bantu aku keluar dari tempat ini_

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis didalam tempat indah ini_

_Saat semua orang yang tersesat didalam tempat bernama 'cinta' ini aku malah menangis_

_Aku selalu tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa berbahagia seperti mereka._

_Padahal kami semua tengah terjebak dan tersesat di tempat yang sama_

_Dan setelah sekian lama aku mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya_

_Aku tidak akan pernah berbahagia di tempat yang sangat indah ini_

_Karna kau tidak ada disini untuk menemani ku_

_Apa indah nya Cinta saat orang yang kita Cintai tidak ada disisi kita untuk menemani kita?_

_(Lost in love, Cipt : Uchiha Sasuke)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**_A/n : Ah pendek dan lama update nya ya? Yayaya aku tau! Gomeeennn! Aku baru naik ke kelas 12 makanya sibuk hehe maaf ya! Oh ya dan ditunggu review nya, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan walaupun pendek, dan oh aku mau nanya nih ada yang baca fanfic aku yang "arigatou and gomen for loving" gak? Kalo ada aku mau nanya masih mau tau lanjutannya gak? Soalnya kayanya gaada yang baca hihi kalo gaada yang baca mau aku delete aja fanfic nya soalnya percuma kalo aku nulis tapi gaada yang baca hehe udah itu aja kayanya_**

**_BALASAN REVIEW!_**

Guest1 : Hihi iya diem-diem demen tuh dia haha

Pertiwivivi2 : Siap!

Guest2 : Sekarang hehe

Deby : Makasih! Okaaay!

Salmonella Typhosa : Tau nih sasu gombal huu! Haha iya makasih udah diingetin aku emang sering lupa ngasih tanda – kalo ada pengulangan kata hehe

akasuna no ei-chan : Waah makasihh :D

Silvi Ichigo : Makasih! Maaf ga update kilat hehe

Uchiha Shesura-chan : Wah semoga di chapter ini udah gak berantakan ya hehe :D

Poo : Iya sasu jadi raja gombal hihi iya siapp!

CHLAMEISNA : Hihi update nya sekarang kook :D

Haruno Mitsuka : *Gatega nulis orang ganteng sakit* (?) hahaha

kazusa kirihika : Haha Sasu tolong gombalin Kazusa-san dongg, hihi okay

Kisaragi Kana : Makasih :D okay

NE : Hahaha iyaa siaap

Resa : haha sasu mix antara mesum dan romantis haha

tataruka0588 : Salam kenaal wah disini kayanya kurang romantis, gomenne di chapter depan mungkin :)

Universal Playgirl : Hihi makasih :) okay

Rismaraswad : Siaap!

.3 : Hihi iya sasu diam diam menghanyutkaan

Autumn Winter Blossom : Terimakasihhh gomen gak kilat update nyaa

NamikazeMiNaru : Waduh ini jauh dari 10k gomeeennn hehe, seriuss dongg haha gak kok masih pada hidup cumin sibuk :D

Akiyama Yuki : Salam kenaal :)

anzu qyuji : 1 minggu, hmm bener gaak ya mereka pdkt?

cherryemo : Tau sasu ganjen

sapu butut : Whua terimakasih terimakasih *jogetjoget* haha gomen gak update kilat

mitsuka sakurai : Yosh! Arigatou!

Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani : haha sasu bikin banyak orang degdegan nih, wah iya disini satu paragraph udah satu dialog kok hehe, siap

Fany-san : Haha merinding, hmm bener gaak ya? Siap deh gak dibuat buru-buru

Racchan Cherry-desu : Wah disini gentian Sasuke yang ngejailin Sakura haha, yosh! Siap!

hanazono yuri : Okaay! Tapi maaf ga kilat!

UchiHarunoKid : Whua sasu emang hebat nih bikin orang salting mulu haha

Ifaharra sasusaku : Hmm bener gak ya mereka lagi deket? Hmm saku masih jalan 17 sasu udah 18an

: Okaay!

Cheryxsasuke : hihi makasih maaf gak update kilat setajam silet (?)

Stelliolitta Ivyore : Really? Haha Sasu can you hug her please? Like hug her right now!

Well I guess just that's for now? Love yaall with tomato cherry on top! – F.U

**_SALAM FLASHING LOVE LIGHTS!_**


End file.
